


Payback

by 20mcdanno_fanatic10



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/pseuds/20mcdanno_fanatic10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MISSING SCENES THROUGHOUT THE SEASON:</p><p>this chapter is after monday's epsiode...kono tells danny what happened and danny doesn't like at all...they get into a huge fight which leads into something more *wink-wink*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to do little scenes that i think happens...
> 
> just needed a little break from my other story...man that chapter is emotional...oh the song i had in mind for the background is, "Beg for Mercy" by Adam Lambert...

After they had dropped off Grace back at Rachel and Stan's house Steve and Danny headed back home. Steve knew something was wrong because the whole time he'd been snippy and quiet which was never good-a quiet Danno was never a good sign. It ment that Danny was really worried or fighting mad about something.

 

They went into the house and Steve couldn't take it anymore-the slience. He turns around and stops Danny from going anywhere by grabbing hold of his arms, "What's wrong? Did I do something to make you not want to talk to me?"

 

"Get your hands off me McGarrett! I know what happened...Kono told me when we went back to HQ."

 

"Everything?"

 

"YES YOU FREAKING IDIOT!! WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUMP OUT OF A 2 FREAKING STORY WINDOW-HUH!! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE!!"

 

"I WAS DOING MY JOB!! HE WAS GETTING AWAY!!"

 

"OH SO HAVING NO REGARD FOR YOUR LIFE NOT TO MENTION THE LIFE OF YOUR LOVER'S FEELINGS-NO YOU JUST HAD TO ACT ALL SEAL LIKE TO PURSUE HIM-DIDN'T YOU?"

 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I WAS CHASING A PERP!"

 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU AND I WASN'T THERE TO BACK YOU UP BECAUSE I FREAKING BABYSITTING SUPERMODELS!! HUH DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?"

 

Steve actually hadn't thought of it like that, "No I didn't and I am sorry...I didn't know he'd pull a gun on me."

 

"YEAH WELL HE DID AND IF I'D BEEN THERE I'D PULL MY GUN ON HIM!! BUT NO I HAD TO COME SAVE YOUR ASS ONCE AGAIN-I FEEL LIKE SUPERMAN ALWAYS SAVING LOIS!!"

 

"OH SO NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO MAD ABOUT?"

 

"MAD?-MAD!! NO I AM FREAKING ANGRY AT YOU MCGARRETT!! OH AND DON'T FORGET I KNOW ABOUT THAT NAKED GUY YOU TACKLED-KONO TOLD ME!"

 

"FIRST OF ALL HE RAN-WE PURSUED AND SECOND HIS STUPID GRASS SKIRT FELL OFF-I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO TACKLE HIM..." He gave a full body shiver at that memory and Danno just laughed at him, "Why are you laughing?"

 

"Because it's payback for everything-you tackling a naked guy! BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

 

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS! PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE I'M JUST FREAKING DYING TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SO ANGRY ABOUT!!"

 

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVEABLE STEVEN!! DO I REALLY HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT?"

 

"YES!"

 

"FINE! YOU COULD'VE FREAKING DIED!! OKAY THERE I SAID IT-I COULD'VE FREAKING LOST YOU-GRACE COULD'VE LOST HER DAD-OKAY!!" Danny sank down on the couch with tears coming down. He looked down at his lap as he continued on, "I just can't lose you Steve-you are my everything and I just don't want to live without you. When Kono called me and told me that you'd been taken I swore time stopped-everything was moving in slow motion as I raced to get to you praying that nothing would happen because you are not only my partner at work but you're so much more than that-you're my lover, my boyfriend, my husband and I can't let you die because then I'd die as well. You know what they say about soul mates-when one dies the other one is shortly to follow-well babe that's us-you and me."

 

The shouting had stopped by now on both parts and Steve sat down beside him and grabbed hold of his hand, "Hey look at me." Danny looked up with fear and sadness in his eyes and this look just broke Steve's heart, "Danno I didn't mean to scare you like that-I'm so very sorry. To tell you the truth I wish you had been there with me."

 

Before he allowed Danny to respond he leaned over and gave him a slow, deep, sensual kiss. It was the kind of kiss that makes your brain go blank and your knees go weak and make you shiver with pleasure. Danny slowly put his arms around Steve's neck and pulled him down for closer contact, "Bedroom?"

 

Steve smiled as they got up, linked hands and nearly ran upstairs. The need to feel each other was getting to much after everything that happened today. All the anger and fight had left both of them and just left feeling the need for each other. Once they got to their bedroom Steve closed the door and walked over to Danny who was sitting on the bed. Steve knelt down and pushed Dannys hands away to take off the shirt, "You are so beautiful Danno."

 

"Am not-you're the one who's got everyone falling over themselves."

 

"Danny you are-trust me on this...my pants are tight for just no reason."

 

Danny smiled as he looked down and saw a big bulge that Steve was talking about. He pulled Steve up as he scooted back onto the bed to where Steve was fully on top of him. He loved the feel of Steve's heavy weight on him, having Steve's body covering his like a blanket. He felt safe and protected and loved.

 

Steve took his time kissing Danny because he knew he needed to be reasured that he was alive. He left lovebites all over his chest and shoulders and one big one on the pulse of his neck. Danny didn't know how Steve did it but he was naked and already undoing Danny's pants to pull them down. Soon Danny was naked as well and he loved the feel of Steve's athletic toned muscled body aganist his own body. Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's narrow waist to pull him inside. He needed to feel every inch of him. Danny's back arched when Steve entered and he moaned very loud.

 

They made love for hours and finally fell into a blissful sleep with Danny curled around Steve.


	2. Really Steven!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is after the 12-10-12 episode

The next day Danny called up Kono and asked her if she'd like to take Grace shopping and having a girl's day out. of course Kono said yes but knew the real reason behind Danny wanting to drop Grace off; she knew that Danny wanted to have a discussion with Steve so to speak. He saw her standing outside of her house holding her bike with two surfboards on it.

 

"Aloha brah...don't worry Grace will have fun-right Gracie?"

 

"Yeah! Bye Danno!"

 

"Danno loves you baby."

 

"Have fun Danno." Kono winked at him and he just smirked and rolled his eyes as he waved goodbye and headed towards Steve's house.

 

He pulled up in front and parked in the driveway but didn't make a move to get out when he turned off the car. Setting there with his hands in front of him he leaned his head against the wheel and breathed out. Tears were collecting in his eyes again because he knew he'd come so close so freaking close to loosing Steve again and it hadn't even been a week since the last incident. The memories of Steve's kidnapping and torture, getting jailed, stabbed, throwing himself off the roof with a suspect to the recent events came flooding in a like a tidal wave and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He started gasping for air but nothing came and with very shakey hands pulled the door open and practically fell out of the car ripping his shirt open trying to get some air into his lungs because damn he felt like he was dying. Every bad memory of Steve being hurt or nearly dying became too much for him.

 

Steve saw Danny pull up through the kitchen window and he noticed he didn't get out of car right away. He stood there watching him but suddenly sees Danny fall out of the car and ripping his shirt open before passing out on the ground. Steve can't run fast enough because it feels like it takes forever to get to Danny. When he finally does he freaks out, "DANNY! DANNY!" He shouted as he checked him for injuries but coming up empty. He breathed deeply to calm himself down before going any further then he continued checking Danny for any possible injury. He felt Danny's pulse and thankfully it was steady, fast but steady and Steve breathed a sigh of relief. He finally realized that for some reason Danny passed out so he put his arm underneth Danny's knees and the other behind his back to pick him up and carry him inside. He back kicked the door shut with his foot as he went in then he went up to their bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. Steve then went and grabbed a washcloth wetting it with cool water because he saw that Danny was sweating. Danny was still out cold when Steve came out of the bathroom with the now cool washcloth. He set on the bed beside Danny and began to soothingly rub Danny's forehead, neck and chest to get him to come around but unfortuately it didn't work so after throwing it aside he decided to try something else. Steve closed his eyes as he placed his hand over Danny's heart. He felt Danny's heart pounding beneth his hand so he focused on that willing for it to go down because he knew that it wasn't good to have your heart rate up that high. He kept his eyes closed as he focused his energy in slowing down Danny's heartbeat. After a few minutes he felt a warm strong hand on top of his and he smiled as he opened his eyes.

 

As Danny was coming to he felt this calm energy coursing through him and also felt a strong hand on his chest. He felt peaceful but then he looked around confused for a second as to where he was but then remembered he'd passed out on Steve's lawn. He realized that Steve must've seen the whole thing and carried him up here. He smiled as he covered Steve's hand with his own and opened his eyes to find a pair of steely blue eyes looking back, "Hi"

 

"Hi-glad you're back with me. You had me scared out of my mind. What happened?"

 

"The memories of you and all the times of coming so close to loosing you came flooding in my mind. I couldn't breath-I felt like everything was closing in and I needed to get out of the car. Even my clothes felt like they were choking me. It was just too much to handle so I must've passed out because the next thing I know is that I'm waking up on our bed but can I ask you something?"

 

"Yes you know you can always come to me for anything babe."

 

Danny smiled, "Well when I was coming around I felt this energy in me but it was calm and peaceful. Is this some kind of power you have?"

 

Steve turns away from him, his hand falling away from Danny's chest and into his lap. Danny sits up and gets beside him, "Hey...it's okay...what's wrong? Please turn around."

 

He turns back around and Danny can see the fear in his eyes, "I'm sorry"

 

"For what?"

 

"Not telling you about this when we first got together."

 

"Steve it's okay...I'm not mad...now what's wrong?"

 

Steve sighed, "I was scared alright. I thought it was Siran again and I can't loose you. I just can't because I don't know how not live without you. I love you so much it hurts. I knew you came here to rant and rave at me for that crazy guy ruining our camping trip but mmmph" Steve was shut off by a pair of soft lips landing on his. He deepened the kiss by pushing Danny back down and laying on top of him effectivly covering Danny's body with his own. Danny finally had to breath so they broke apart but Steve kept giving him lazy kisses and finally landing on the spot that he wanted which was Danny's pulse point. He sucked on it so hard he knew that it was going to a big purple bruise and he was good with that then he bit down in which Danny moaned and arched up into him, "Damn Steve-everytime you do it drives me insane but a good insane."

 

Steve just gave him one of his goofy smirks-the one that sends shivers down Danny's spine and makes his legs go weak. He could feel Steve already working with his belt and in one swift move he pulled of his pants and boxers at the same time, "WOW! Danny you are just too beautfiul." Steve stated as he quickly shed his own clothes and got back on top of him. Danny just smiled as he wrapped his legs around Steve's narrow waist and pulled him down, "I want you to make love to me. Please don't ever scare me like that again. I can't loose you either Steve." He told him as a matter of fact as he looked straight into his eyes.

 

"I love you" Steve said as he pulled him into a kiss as he slowly entered him. Danny pulled him in further loving the fact of how huge Steve was-it wasn't that he was small or anything but this is Steve we're talking about it here. They found a steady rocking motion like gentle waves at night and yes Danny got used to hearing the ocean waves when slept over because he realized that Steve loves the ocean-it's part of him and he's learned to love it again. They make slow tender sweet love for hours and finally come together at the same time. It's a beautiful scene really because the sun was starting to set and there was this orange coral glow that flooded their room. Steve curls around Danny making him the little spoon and Danny's just fine with that. They fall into a blissful sleep with Steve's protective arms around him like a shield-he feels safe, cherished, protected, loved and wanted all at the same time. In all honesty Danny's never felt like this with anyone but he knows that he's finally got it right. Their love will last forever.


	3. Danny's buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a missing scene from last night's episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything, just borrowing the lines for my story...

"...We will stay here. I’ll do some work on Cutler’s computer. We find out who hacked it maybe we’ll get our killer." Danny told Steve and he just gave him one of his smirks. Eric felt like he was invading on a private moment between them because he could see that something was going on even though Danny never told him anything but it was none of his business so he quietly went back to Danny's office while they talked.

 

Steve looked around before grabbing Danny and pulling him into a fevered kiss. Danny put his arms around Steve's broad muscled shoulders to pull him down more but Steve quickly turned them around to where upper back was laying against the computer table and Steve was in between his legs in which Danny wrapped them around Steve's trimed but fuller waist-he had noticed in the past few weeks that Steve had gained a little weight but he just thought that Steve was happy with his life now but all thoughts left his brain when Steve's mouth moved down to the crook of his neck and he started to suck on it.

 

"Babe? What are you doing?"

 

"Marking what's mine." Steve growled into Danny's ear knowing it drove him crazy. Low and behold Danny moaned and tightened his grip on Steve.

 

"What a min...you uhh you have a plane to catch...come on we can finish this later." Danny huffed out before completely losing it because with Steve on top of him and doing things with his fingers on his chest was making Danny's brain go on the fritz but still he knew Chin would come back looking for Steve and he couldn't have him catching them in an awkward position or worse Eric could come back any minute and that thought alone sent Danny pushing Steve up and off of him, "Steven-down boy! Eric...remember my nephew is here and I for one don't want him seeing me in a postion on the table with you doing things to make my brain go flat."

 

Steve just gave one his hearty laughs, "Yeah but we are so finishing this later-you can count on that." Steve's voice went low and dark as he said this last part and that sent shivers and blood down south. Danny cleared his voice and striaghtened out his shirt when Eric came back. Eric knew something was going on but said nothing of it seeing how red and flushed Danny's face was and the fact that Danny's button down shirt was opened more showing more of Danny's chest. Plus Steve was flushed as well.


	4. Part2 of Danny's buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what else i think happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything or else if i did then our McDanno would so be together already.

As Danny was drving him and Eric to get some Loco Moco; Eric decided to say something to Danny about Steve, "Hey Danny could I ask you a personal question?"

 

This made him a little weary but he didn't mind, "Sure-what it is?"

 

"Are you and Steve together?"

 

"Well don't you get striaght to the point-why? Oh god you saw something didn't you; damn I'm so killing Steve when I see him tonight-I told him not to go all animalistic on me in the..." Danny realized what he had just admitted to as he looked over at Eric who was smiling like a goofball.

 

"I think you've just answered my question." Eric stated while trying to bit back a laugh.

 

"Shut it"

 

"Oh come on-don't try to deny it. Listen why don't you call your boyfriend to join us, I'm sure he'd get that heartbroken goofy look off his face."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"I saw the look on his face when you didn't invite him to come with us-man that was cute-I can see why Grace is so obsessed with him and you also. Listen I don't have a problem with two being together because to me when you fall in love with someone you do not question it-no matter how crazy they make you."

 

"Yeah you're right."

 

"So you gonna call him or I am gonna have to do that also?"

 

Danny just rolled his eyes as he punched the speed dial for Steve. It rang once before Steve picked up, "Hey darlin'...what'cha need?"

 

"Hey babe-listen I'm sorry I didn't invite you to come with us to dinner."

 

"It's okay-you wanted some time with Eric-I get that."

 

"Well Eric informed me that it was wrong seeing as how we're together and since you're my boyfriend and all-he just thought you should've come with us seeing as how you're my family now."

 

Steve didn't know what to say because yeah he had been a bit disappointed that he didn't get to go with them but he just thought Danny wanted to spend some time with Eric but evidently Eric saw through everything and he just smiled, "Ok-where to?"

 

Danny told him the place and Steve said he be there, "I love you Danno. I know I don't say often enough but I do."

 

"I love you too."

 

Eric was just smiling because he could see how happy Danny was now and he just wished he had that with someone. Danny saw Eric shoulder's slump a little and he became worried, "Something wrong?"

 

"Huh-oh no nothing's wrong"

 

"Yeah right-come on, what is it?"

 

Eric sighed, "I wish I had that-what it's like to love some uncondionally like that."

 

Danny had never heard of Eric being so deep like that and in a way he knew he was a good kid inside, "You'll find it someday-trust me. Oh look Steve's just pulling up-not surprising; that man can be an animal sometimes."

 

Eric laughed, "I bet you love it even though you complian about it." He sang song and Danny blushes because it was the truth; he loved it when Steve got all possieve and territoral with him. He cleared his throat as the exited the car and Steve nearly came bouncing up to Danny and planting a huge wet kiss on his lips.

 

"Well hello to you too."

 

They went inside and got a table when Eric wanted to start asking the questions, "So how long have you two been together? and how did you meet?"

 

"About 2 years..." Steve stated then he told the story about how they met and Eric was holding his sides by the time they were both done because you know Danny can't stay quiet.

 

"Oh man-that was the most funny thing I've ever heard but I can see Danno doing that."

 

"Hey hey none of that from you."

 

"I think it's catchy." Eric replied with a smirk that earned him a head slap from Danny.

 

"Aww come on Danno-the kid likes it" Steve stated with smug grin but Danny just turned to him and grabbed hold of his hand, "You keep that up you're gonna be sleeping alone tonight."

 

Steve just leaned down to wispher in Danny's ear, "You are going to regret that comment." He emphaized his point by squeezing Danny's inner thigh just a little too tighter than normal making Danny squirm.

 

Eric saw Danny's face go red, "You okay there Uncle?"

 

"Yup; I'm good."

 

"Okaay-listen I was thinking if you two wanted some time alone I could stay with that guy Chin-if you want?"

 

Danny started to answer but the look that Steve made him go quiet for once and instead Steve answered, "Thanks Eric...Chin's a great guy...my dad trained him back in the day."

 

"Cool"

 

"You ready to go?"

 

"Yes"

 

They made contact with Chin and he agreed to it knowing what Steve really wanted to talk about with Danny. They dropped him off and Chin and Eric both laughed as they drove off. Once they got home Steve couldn't get Danny in their house fast enough but when the door was closed Steve pinned Danny against it and ripped off his shirt.

 

"You owe me another one."

 

"Put it on my tab. Now you're mine-all mine."

 

"Can I have an explaination as to what brought this on?"

 

"Does this look familiar?" Steve asked as he disposed of his shirt and posed like Danny.

 

Danny made a face, "Oh that...is that what got you all riled up?"

 

Steve growled as he pulled Danny upstairs to their bedroom and he threw him on the bed before pouncing on him while leaving love bits all over his torso.

 

"Damn Steve."

 

"So tell me-how many of those pictures did you do?" Steve asked while yanking off Danny's pants and boxers in one swift move leaving him laying naked in all his glory. Steve was already naked when he pounced on Danny earlier and Danny still didn't know when that had happened but he had been a bit distracted.

 

"Why?" Danny decided to egg him on because it really did turn him on when Steve was like this with him. It made him feel like there was no one else.

 

"You dodging my question?"

 

"Whho knows-maybe I am maybe I'm not." Danny said smugly.

 

"You sir are going to pay for that."

 

"Ohhh I know"

 

"You're doing this on purpose?"

 

"YES!"

 

This response got Steve going even more and Danny just thrived in it. They made hot passionate love all night with them switching as to who got to be on top. Sometimes they play faught each other when they switched up. It was just one of those fun loving making all over the house any and on everything kind of nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now come on my fellow islanders-i know i wasn't the only one who saw that danny's shirt was opened more after steven went to catch that flight with chin :)


	5. Too Close for Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is after Sunday's episode...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm continuing my missing scenes throughout the season...if you have any ideas that i should put in please don't hesistate to let me know :)

For Danny this hit way too close to home for him because the day had started out pretty fantastic with Steven getting his workout done through other means and it was more than fantastic then it all turned to hell in a hand basket. They realized that Chin had gotten kidnapped then found out that his was in the prison and they knew they had to get him out.

 

When they went in guns blazing with Steve leading the team he was scared out of his mind-no not for Steve or for Kono but for Chin because he was afraid that they were too late and then finding him laying on the ground with the same excat stab wound that Steven had gotten while being in there well that made his heart stop because it was an instant flashback with white hot pain and he nearly passed out from out fast that came into his mind.

 

With his head in his lap while she held onto his wound to stop the bleeding he had to force himself not to break apart and save that for later. He had to keep it together till they got home and then and only then he could break down completely. While they were visting he could barley say anything because he was still trying to keep himself together and Steve could see this.

 

Nothing was said much on the the way home which was a first for Danny and this concerned Steve because a silent Danny was never a good sign. Steve saw the slumped shoulders and haunted look in his lover's eyes and it just broke his heart as they entered into their home. He wanted so much to wrap Danny up and make him forget everything that had transpired today but he knew that Danny would come to him when he needed comfort so for now he would wait.

 

Danny went upstairs, closed the door and leaned back against it-trying to gain his breathing back to a regular pace but it wasn't working and pretty soon he slid down to the floor crying between half-sobs n'screams. It had finally been too much for him and he couldn't hold in any longer because between the kidnapping and stab wound-the memories of Steve being that close to death came flooding back with avengence and the breaking point came. He knew he needed Steve's comfort but was too jelly-legged to move much less walk down the stairs into Steve's loving embrace. He finally needed him up here-with him, to make him forget the day's events so he crawled over to the side of the bed and screamed as loud as he could because he knew that Steve would come rushing in and ready to hurt anyone who was trying to hurt him.

 

Sure enough the door nearly flew off the hinges and in steps Steve-ready to kill anyone that was hurting his Danno but he deflated like a lead balloon when he saw Danny-his beautiful Danno-on the floor at the foot of the bed with tear tracks down his face. His eyes were red and puffy and a haunted look to them. He immediately put his weapon on the dresser, got down beside him and pulled him into a bone-crushing embrace and Danny just let everything out.

 

"Shh it's okay-Chin's alive-we're all alive." He said queitly while rubbing soothing circles across Danny's back, "What else is it?"

 

Danny looked up at with that same haunted look, "You-it so reminscent to what happened to you in prison. I mean come on he now is gonna have the same scar on the same freaking side as you. It's just...it was just too much too close to home too close to realizing that I had almost lost you way too soon....and and I don't know what I'd do without you. I...I just need you to help me forget--please."

 

Steve understood where he was coming from and it never dawned on him that it was like that but now he knew and now he was going to help him through it, "I love you-always have-always will. I'm yours forever." And with that he kissed Danno before he could respond. He slowly moved them to the bed where he took Danny's clothes off and then he took his own clothes off before laying on top of Danny-covering his body with his own.

 

Danny loved the feel of Steve's full weight on top of him because it made him feel safe and protected-made him feel like he could get through this, "Make love to me Steve." is all he says as he wraps his arms around Steve to get him closer to him.

 

Steve makes this a promise to Danny, "I swear you will be feeling me for a week after I'm done with you." He states as a matter of fact as he slams into his Danny before he could respond. The only response that Danny gives is a loud moan and arching his hips up into him. He didn't think he could get any harder but he was wrong because the way Steve's low dark voice carried through him made him harder than he had ever been in his life-just with that one sentence of promise. Steve brought him to pure excasty and then some over and over again-throughout the night.


	6. Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is after monday's episode:  
> steve is really the one who needs reminding and danny does remind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own anything...

After the Governor left Steve was more exhausted than he'd like to admit but maybe it was because he was coming down from an adreline high plus being hot with anger so yeah he was extremely exhausted. He felt like he hadn't slept in a year but that's what happens sometimes. Now as he locks the doors and turning off the lights as he goes he just feels numb because damnit he had WoFat in his hands right there looking at him but he had to go or otherwise that guy would've died so he had to let him go but really if Chin was with them he would've jumped out of the chopper and kicked his ass before killing him. Now he's gone and no one knows where he is.

 

Danny knows Steve is hurt-emotionally hurt again because he saw the look in his eyes while they were sitting out there by the ocean. Steve was just staring at it and Danny knew that he was blaming himself but he really shouldn't because there was nothing to be done-they had to save that man's life. Although there was a flicker of light when he told Steve that he had won the case and Grace was not going anywhere and when Steve jumped up and pulled him into a tight embrace that felt so good but they couldn't do anything till after Denning left. But now as Danny sits on the side of the bed waiting for Steve to 'remind him' like he had promised earlier-he realizes that he needs to go check on Steve because usually with something like that he'd be up here in a heartbeat; tearing off his clothes-yeah that's how he lost some of his shirts but he didn't care-all he cares about is Steve right now. Okay he's concerned well worried when 20 minutes passed and he's not up here yet so yeah he goes on his own mission-finding Steve.

 

He goes downstairs looks in the living room, kitchen, laundry room but nothing turns up till he hears soft whimpering nosies coming from the garage. He quietly goes in and sees Steve sitting on the floor with his knees up and he's wrapped his arms around himself while rocking back and forth.

 

"Oh babe-it's okay, it's not your fault. Steven look at me" Danny kneels beside him and pulls his face in an upwards motion. Danny sees the hurt and haunting in his eyes and he wants so badly to take that away, "Listen to me-I love you-that's all you need. Let me remind you this time."

 

"but I told you that I'd do that."

 

"Oh stop pouting Steven-it's cute but come on it's okay; you don't have to be the fearless strong leader all the time. Just let me take over and remind you that you still have a family that loves you and will do anything for you to keep you not ending up dead; you also have a daughter who likes to call you dad but doesn't think you'll like it so she calls you uncle steve. You also my dear Steven have a boyfriend who loves you with every ounce of his being and hopefully someday boyfriend will turn into husband."

 

By this point they had already made it back to their room and Steve is stunned into silence for once because he had no idea that Danny would ever give marriage a second thought considering what happened last time but now that he's said it and plus when Danny's not around Grace keeps asking him, 'when's he's gonna make an honest man outta her Danno' and that just thrills him. He smiles brightly at that thought and looks down at their ring fingers imagining wedding bands on them and he decides that Danny's right-they'll catch him someday and he isn't going to blame himself anymore.

 

He reaches out and rips Danny's shirt again and just grins, "You are so gonna pay for that Steven J. McGarrett."

 

Steve responds in a sing song voice, "You gotta catch me first."

 

And it was just one of those tiring all nighters where they were making love all over the house, chasing each other-sometimes rough and dirty while other times slow and sweet and long. but steve was already planning a purposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh just for the record...i knew it was WoFat when they showed him holding the glass.


	7. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little something to fill in till the new ones come on again...this little plot bunny wouldn't get outta my head so here ya go

It had been a few weeks since Danny won the custody case and also moved back in with Steve-not that he really moved out because most of his stuff was still there from the last time but anyway that's besides the point. Life for 5-0 had been going well even though Steve had tried to hide the fact that every hour or so he kept running to the bathroom. Kono asked him if he was okay and he just said that he was fine. But you know Kono-once she sets her mind to finding out something she won't stop until she has the answers. So she's been montering Steve and writing down everything.

 

This is some of the things she's noticed:

~When he's doing paperwork-yeah she hates it too but she's patient unlike Steve who today got frusterated because he was tired of signing the forms.

~His mood swings: oh my god he can be sweet and nice then if you say something the wrong way he'll get upset. Take today for example: They were standing around talking and Kono jokingly said, "Boss looks Danny's been feeding you one too many Malsaladas." and Steve's eyes welled up with tears, "You think I'm fat?" Kono went over to him and hugged him, "Oh god no Steve you look great. I'm sorry."

~Been throwing up everyday even though he tries to hide it.

~hot flashes and cravings

~back aches

~gets more tired easily-she found him sleeping on his couch in his office one day.

~eating more

~trying to jump Danny at every chance he gets

~a whole lot more emotional-he cries at the drop of a hat.

 

Kono's sitting at her desk reviewing what she has been writing down for the past couple of weeks and it suddenly hits her like lighting-he could be pregnant because those are all the symptoms her cousin had when she was pregnant. She has noticed his waist and chest area is fuller because now he looks like he has a very small baby bump-you can't tell unless you're really looking but luckly for her she caught him changing shirts in his office and saw the classic roundness of a baby bump. She smiles and goes over to Danny's office to see if he knows.

 

She goes in, "Hey Danny"

 

"Well hello to you to-what do you need?"

 

"I was actually just worried about Steve. He hasn't been himself and I was just wondering if you guys were okay on the homefront?"

 

Danny smiles, "Yeah we're good but yeah I've noticed something's off with him. He's more been cautious lately and that's the total opposite of what he normally does. He's actually waiting for back up which is really strange and I just don't know what's going on."

 

"Really-how could you be this dense? I've been watching him the past couple of weeks and well I think I figured it out."

 

"Well then please by all means-enlighten me."

 

"You're not gonna believe me so here you take a look at this list and see what conculsion you come too." Kono handed him the list. He read it a few times over then it dawned on him with a gasp, "What a minute-You think he's umm he's pregnant?"

 

She smiles, "Yeah I do...do you think he knows?"

 

"No he hasn't said anything...something this big he would've come to me and told me about. What should we do?"

 

"I've got an idea"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Follow me"

 

"What about Chin?"

 

"He's coming too"

 

Danny just shakes his head as they head to Steve's office and noticing that Chin has gotten up and is now walking beside him also. They all go into Steve's office where he's fighting with the computer and Danny has to bite back a laugh. Chin goes and fixes whatever was causing him to get upset.

 

"Boss you okay?"

 

"Yes I'm fine-it's this damn computer...anyway what do you guys want?"

 

"Have you noticed anything different lately?"

 

"Other than the fact that I have 3 people in my office for no good reason-no I haven't-why?"

 

"Ohh just wandering"

 

"Okay now you guys are scaring me-what the hell is going on? Danny do you know anything?"

 

"Babe listen to me-you haven't been acting like your normal self and we are all just concerned about you."

 

"So what are you saying?"

 

Danny turned to the cousins, "Could you give us some privacy please?"

 

"Sure" They both replied and headed out with Chin closing the door behind him.

 

"Alright Danny spill-what's going on?"

 

"Are you sure nothing is going on with you? Are you getting sick?"

 

"I am not getting sick Daniel-why?"

 

"Okay you must be one of the ones who needs a visual. Take off your shirt"

 

Steve's eyebrows arched up but he stood up and did it anyway. Danny went over to his storage closet and opened the door, "look in the mirror"

 

"Danny" Steve sighed

 

"just go with me on this"

 

"Okay what am I looking at?"

 

"Look at your chest-it's fuller-I'm betting they're a bit tender and sore a little bit and your waist is fuller also. And this is a very small round bump." He said as he ran his hand down Steve's stomach and landed protectively over it.

 

Steve gasped as the realization hit him, "What should we do?"

 

"First have Max run a rushed blood test then we'll go from there."

 

"I love you and if it is positive I'm keeping this baby. It's our baby that we made together from our love and oh damnit I better stop now." Steve replied in a choked voice while wiping his eyes. And this made Danny tear up because yes this baby was made from their love. They went down to see Max and he did the blood test. Now the hard part was waiting-he told them he'd have the results in tomorrow but if it comes sooner then he'd call them.

 

It was around dinner time when Max called, "Commander I have the test results for you."

 

"And...?"

 

"It's positive Commander-you are indeed with child."

 

"How many weeks?"

 

"You are a month along Commander."

 

"Wow! Well thanks Max. Have a good eveing"

 

"You too and don't stress too much."

 

They hung up the reality of having a baby was sinking in and Steve got dizzy. He grabbed hold of the counter to balance himself and felt a strong pair of arms around him. He looked over at Danny and smiled, "I'm pregnant Danno-we are going to have another child."

 

Danny's smile was as big as day and he pushed Steve up against the counter and attacked him with a heated passionate kiss, "Another child?"

 

"Yes Danno-you know I view Gracie as my own plus she called me dad."

 

"When was this?"

 

"A few days ago I ment to tell you but I forgot"

 

"It's okay...wow I'm gonna be a daddy again"

 

"What if it doesn't like me?"

 

"first don't call our baby an it and second you are going to be an amazing father. I've see the way you look after Gracie."

 

"Ok....wanna call it a night and go upstairs?" Steve's eyes wiggled up and down and he moved his hips against Danny's hips.

 

"Ohh god you and your libido-you've already attacked me in the shower at work today and then across the computer table which don't tell Chin."

 

Steve just laughed as he pulled him upstairs for an all nighter.


	8. Months go by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm putting some of the months together so that we can get to fun part quicker...all in all steve's gonna have a normal pregnancy

MONTHS 2-4

These past three months have been well tiring for Danny because there are some nights where Steve just can't get settled but Danny's there to help him through this time. The doctor said that this seems to be popping up more with guys becoming pregnant. He said it was because of some drug that their mothers took when they were pregnant with them and didn't think it had any side effects until they had gotten their first case of a male pregnancy. Since then they had been keeping track of the men and so far it was just all normal-they had all the symptoms of being pregnant and carried the babies to full term; then when contractions started they had C-sections because they didn't think that they could deliever naturally until one case debunked their theory-the labor had come on so fast that they didn't have time to prep him and within 30 minutes he had the baby.

 

So now as they sit in the doctors office Steve was actually nervous because he was always afraid that something would be wrong but nothing would ever be wrong and he would just cry in relief. Danny intertwined his fingers with Steve's hand and looked at him, "Babe it's alright-it's normal for doctors to want to check the progress."

 

"I just hope nothing's wrong-I mean it sounded he was holding something back."

 

"Steven don't go there."

 

A few mintues passed by then they were being called back. By now Steve was bigger than what you're supposed to be for 4 months and his hormones were all over the place. He had to stop wearing his cargos because he outgrew them so he just settled for wearing loose fitting pants like yoga or sweat pants. Steve laid down on the table with his shirt pulled up and Danny again held his hand. He could tell that Steve was nervous because he was holding onto his hand so tight that he thought Steve might break it. Before he could say anything Dr.Smith came in with a smile, "Hello how are we doing today?"

 

"Fine so doc what's wrong?"

 

He just chuckled a little, "Nothing is wrong Steve but there was something on the last sonagram and I just want to check to make sure that I saw it right."

 

"Uhh ok"

 

He turned on the machine and then they all could hear the sound of a heartbeat but Danny noticed something was off by the heartbeat, "Doc is the baby's heart alright? I mean it sounds off."

 

"No nothing's wrong and what you are hearing is another heartbeat-congraulations Steve you are pregnant with twins! Look!" He turned the screen around to let them see and indeed there were two babies in there. Danny looked down and saw that Steve had started crying again. He leaned down and kissed him on the lips, "This explains so much"

 

"Shut up-I wasn't that bad-was I?"

 

Danny just gave him a look that said 'Really' and Steve just laughed, "Okay I might've bitten you're head off more than once."

 

"Lets not forget all those nights of umm you keeping me up all night and then you jumping at work whenever Chin and Kono left the room. I swear I couldn't get any paper--" He realized that the doctor was still there, "I'm sorry"

 

Dr.Smith chimed, "No problem-it happens in some guys but this could be a first where it's lasted this long."

 

"this is Commander Steve J McGarrett-Williams. He does everything beyond what's expected-clearly this isn't an exception. You just had to have twins."

 

"Hey don't look at me-did you just say McGarrett-Williams?"

 

"Yes-I was going to pop the question tonight but I undsms...' Danny was stopped in mid-sentence by Steve grabbing his neck and pulled him down for a heated passionate kiss that just made him go weak.

 

"Yes I'll be honored to marry you Daniel Andrew McGarrett-Williams. You just better ask me proper tonight-I want the whole thing: romantic candle light dinner and dessert, dancing and you getting down on one knee."

 

"You know you are bossy"

 

"they don't call me Commander for nothing. Is there anything else doc or can we go?"

 

"No you're fine I've set up for you to see me next month. Here's the picture."


	9. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i've forwarded in time to when steve goes into labor but i'll do a combo on months 5-7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first i just wanted to thank everyone for all the comments on this story....you don't know how good this makes me feel espicially when i'm having a bad day so thank you to everyone!

Months 5-7 were getting better. Steve didn't keep Danny up all night if at all because he just wasn't in the mood. Although he could cry at the smallest things and Steve hated that because he was a SEAL but Danny said it's just the hormones and to calm the hell down and Steve did. They found out that they were having twin girls-Steve cried and Danny teared up but both were proud. Kono and Grace couldn't have been more excited even if they tried and they planned the baby shower also. Chin was surprisinly excited and had gotten involved in the planning and he wrote down who gave the gifts so that they could send out thank you cards. The shower was a big success with the team there plus both of the cousins clan and Kamkona provided all the food.

 

Now Steve's in his last month and Danny's been well lets just say keeping a watchful eye on Steve, looking for any sign of him going into labor and he's getting tired of it. Steve finally convinces him to actually go into work and says that if he does go into labor he'll call him first thing before it gets out of hand. Danny relunctly agrees and goes in to see if there's anything to be done. Steve falls back asleep after Danny leaves because last night the twins decided to stay awake and move around-a lot which ment that his back hurt and he couldn't get comfortable. So yeah he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

 

He had been asleep for almost two hours when he felt something wet against his legs and he was instantly awake knowing what that wetness was because before he had time to think-a contraction hit him like lighting and it was painful. He shakily reaches for his cell on his nightstand but his hands are shaking so bad that he can't get a proper hold of it and falls from his weak grasp. What alarms him to move faster is that he smells a faint scent of blood and he knows that's not a good sign. Another contraction hits and it's more painful than the last-he knows he's got to get to a hospital or else they all could die so he weakly sits on the side of the bed then slowly gets down to the floor to get his cell and he calls the paramedics before passing out.

 

With in 10 minutes of dialing them they get their with Danny following right behind them. They all rush in and upstairs to the bedroom where they see Steve lying on the floor looking pale and sweaty. Danny sees blood on the sheets and on him and tears well up in his eyes because he can't loose any of them and he prays for them to stay alive. He goes over but one of the medics push him out of the way because Steve's arresting and they need to shock him. They shock him twice and get him back then rush out to the ambulance with Danny in tow.

 

"What happened?" Danny askes the medic-fear and pain lacing his voice.

 

"The placenta broke away from the wall-that's why he started bleeding."

 

"Will our twins make it?"

 

"We hope so but we need to go faster or else we're gonna have to do a C-section right now....Okay I don't like that his BP is getting higher...get the blankets out-we need to perform it right here. Danny are you ready to hold your children?"

 

"Yes...just please save my family!"

 

Josh expertly cuts into Steve and pushes and pulls until he brings out the first baby girl who lets out a scream after they clear her airways. He hands her over to Danny whose still crying. Then he pulls out the 2nd baby girl who after some rubbing on her back finally makes a small whimper like cry and Danny has to laugh because that's so like Steve. And speaking of Steve he gasps awake and they are all shocked because just a few minutes ago he was on the verge of death and now his BP and heart rate is normal.

 

"Wow that is freaky." Danny states, "Hey babe...meet you new little ones."

 

Steve looks over and smiles at his children, "Aloha little ones. Welcome to the world. I love you Danno."

 

"I love you too." Danny replies as he leans over and kisses Steve.


	10. At the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a few hours later at the hospital. the names and descriptions of the twin girls are going to be first then i'll start on the story.

1st born: Andrea McGarrett-Williams

7lb 8oz

22 inches long

thick curly black hair, creamy pale skin, has stark blue eyes and Danny's smile

 

2nd born: Juila McGarrett-Williams

6.5 lb 7oz

19 inches long

thick blond hair, olive toned skin, has emerald green eyes and Steve's smile

 

__________

It had been a few hours since they arrived at the hospital-they had rushed Steve into surgery to patch him up and make sure that everything was okay and it was-thank goodness. Danny was relieved but they still wanted to keep him overnight because he had a lot of trauma done to his body and Danny just gave Steve the 'don't you dare say i'm fine look' and Steve just agreed with him because he was tired and realized that Danny was right. He was half asleep when his twin girls started crying at the same time and that instantly woke both him and Danny up.

 

"They're probably hungry Danno-bring them over here."

 

"You want to feed them naturally?"

 

Steve just looked at him like 'duh' and Danny replied, "Okay I just didn't know you planned on doing that-we had never talked about it."

 

"Sorry but yes I want to feed them naturally."

 

Danny picked up Julia first since she was the most fussy, "Come on little it's okay" He said soothingly and she seemed to calm down as he gentle rocked her in his arms and going back over to Steve. When they had did the switching of hands it was like they had been doing this their whole lives because it was just so easy. Of course this movement upsetted Juila and she started fussing again, "Hey hey now Julia it's okay...I know you didn't like that and you're tired and hungry right?" Steve said to her and she liked his soothing voice as he postioned her aganist his chest so she could start feeding and she latched on greedily and he just laughed a little at the way she did it.

 

"Do you want to feed Andrea at the same time?"

 

"Yeah-it'll be easier if they're on the same schedule once we get home."

 

Danny nodded as he put Andrea into Steve's other arm and helped him with her latching on too. Danny was amazed at how fast they were sucking down the milk but he wasn't surprised because the nurses only gave them a supplement till Steve was ready to feed. Steve noticed Danny watching him and he just smiled, "Hey you okay?"

 

"Yeah"

 

Steve knew Danny wanted to ask him something and it was okay, "Danny come here-it's okay...I know you want to ask me something so what is it?"

 

Danny just chuckled a little because he knew him so well. He went over and sat down beside him on the bed, "Doesn't it feel weird?"

 

"A little but it's the most natural thing in the world Danno-Come on I know you've been dying to ask me a whole bunch of questions when I was carrying them but you never did. So here's your chance-I'm fine with it."

 

"How did-never mind...okay how did it feel when they were inside?"

 

"It was weird at first when they started moving around. It was like how hey there's two little people in there but after a while you get used to it."

 

"Wonder how it'd feel not that it'd would ever happen to me. But you know something like this happens and it's like huh wonder how it'd feel to carry them for 9 months then deliever them and feed them. It's just one of those thoughts in your head ya know?"

 

"Yeah I know what you mean..."

 

"They fell asleep-that's cool."

 

"Well their tummies are full and now they go to sleep but we gotta burp them to make sure that they don't have gas on their stomachs."

 

"How do you know all this?"

 

"I looked it up plus I asked Chin or Kono."

 

Danny just shook his head as he took Andrea and Steve burped Juila as Danny did the same to Andrea.

 

"You know we are both going to get paid back for every stunt we pulled as kids."

 

"Yeah I know my mother already told me that in a sing song voice."

 

Steve laughed as he straighted himself back up and Danny laughed as well because they both knew it was true.

 

"Is your chest still sore?"

 

"No not anymore...I can always tell when they're about to cry because a few minutes before they'll start this sorta aching feeling but it goes away once they've been feed."

 

"Oh ok well come on lets get some sleep while we can before they wake up. From my experience with Gracie when the baby's sleeping so do you."

 

"That's so true." Steve replied as he scooted over to let Danny in beside him and Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and within minutes they both feel asleep.


	11. 6 Month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well lets see how our McWilliams family is doing....

The first few weeks were definatly different because they didn't sleep through the night and they hated the bottle so Steve either got up with Danny or Danny brought them to him in bed so that Steve could feed them. Everytime Steve fed them it always amazed Danny and he just couldn't stop staring at Steve. Steve sang and rocked back and forth while he fed them and that got them to sleep. They now sleep most of the night with the expections of chaning a dipar or two but other than that they slept right through which is a good thing for Steve because it was kind of hard on him since he was at the time still recovering from the C-section and he wasn't quit healed up yet. So when Danny brought them into their room he helped Steve postition them because it hurt for him to sit up so he had lay down and feed them but that was right at first till he'd gotten more strenght to sit up.

 

Now 6 months had passed by quickly and they couldn't believe it. Andy and Julis(their nicknames) got bigger and they were trying sit up on their own. Steve had decided to see if they'd take the bottle which at first they didn't like but once he had kept switching from himself to the bottle they had gotten used to it. Steve was fully healed and only had a scar and now he was back to his old self and back to work; they had gotten some of the cousin's family to babysit and they didn't mind. Steve told them that they took the bottles which had milk that he had expressed in it to give them a sense of familiarity and to call them if anything goes wrong. Danny had pushed him out the door and to stop worrying they'll be fine but it was a first time for both of them to be away from their little ones.

 

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Steve asked with concern lacing his voice while they drove to work and Danny just smiled as he took Steve's hand bringing it to his lips and kissing it tenderly.

 

"Babe they'll be fine-trust me. I know what you're going through; I went through the same thing back when Grace was a baby."

 

"Rachel doesn't work"

 

"True but she had to push me out the door to go back to work."

 

"Yeah"

 

That day they had a case-a quite strange case actually. It started with a nice old lady's car getting stolen which got linked to an underground auto theift business but with running down different leads all over the island to a fightfire and with finally a "Book 'em Danno" moment when they had dismantled the ring. By now Danny didn't mind it so much he actually looked forward to Steve tell him that because he felt like it was their own little way of saying "I love you" without actually saying it. Danny linked to that line from The Princess Bride where he said, "As you wish" but he was really saying "I love you" and yes he did love that movie and so did Gracie. Gracie was super excited that she was finally a big sister not that she wasn't one already don't get her wrong she loved being a big sis to her little bro but to be a big sis to her two little sisters was awesome. But back to the case at hand; 5-0 had recovered the elder lady's car and she thanked them.

 

"Would you like to come for some tea? I just made some."

 

"Yes that would be great." Steve replied in a very considerate manner.

 

"So how is it with new twins in the house?"

 

Steve and Danny both stopped in their tracks, 'how the hell did she know?' they both thought at the same time as the sat down when Steve decided to ask, "Umm how did you know?"

 

"Oh well I've had this way of knowing ever since I was little. My parents said it ran in the family and that I was gifted with it."

 

"So you umm know what's going to happen?"

 

"In a way...look at me Daniel"

 

Danny looked at Steve first who nodded as in it's okay so he did. They looked into each other eye's for about 5 minutes before she started smiling with a gasp, "Well well it looks like you in for another baby and this one's gonna give you guys a run for your money."

 

"Umm are you sure-I mean Steve's just had twins and now he's going to have another baby?" Danny piped up while they both were drinking the tea. Before she could respond it had started storming outside complete with thunder and lightening. Steve shot up out of the seat like his pants were on fire.

 

"Steve! What's wrong?"

 

"The twins-this is first thunderstorm and and they're gonna be scared to death. I have to be there-we need to go now!" Steve sounded paniky as he rushed out into the rain with Danny apolizing to the woman and rushing after him. She said it wasn't a problem and that she had a fun time and who knows what will happen now. He looked at her confused for a second before rushing off to the car and she just smiled at them as they drove off.

 

By the time they had gotten home they could barely make out the street and they could hear their babies crying. Steve opened the door to find Chin's other cousin trying to calm them down but it wasn't working. She looked up and saw that they were soaked to the bone, "Go wash up quickly first-I don't need you guys to get sick."

 

"In a minute-hey hey my girls it's alright...it's just a little thunder and I'll protect you." Steve stated in a soft voice that quited them in a instant as he picked them both up and they nuzzled into the crook of his neck with a sigh. Content that they were safe and sound now that they were in their father's arms. Danny just smiled as he went up to take a nice hot shower. A few minutes later he heard the door open and close, "How are they now?"

 

"Out like a light-Kehi is watching them, I told her she should stay here till it's over."

 

"Okay so what are you doing in here?"

 

Steve just smirked as he got in with Danny and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, "Thought you could use some help." He growled as he nipped at Danny's earlob making him gasp and lean his head back against Steve's shoulder, "Ohh god I've wanted to do this for a long time."

 

"Yeah I know"

 

Before Danny knew it he had him spun around and kissed him with a passionate heat. Danny arched up into him because damn those kisses of his could make him go weak from head to toe. They just stood their lazily kissing each other and just exploring each other again, "Lets move this to the bed." Steve panted and Danny shook his head so fast that he thought Danny would get whiplash. They quickly made work of drying off before collasping on the bed wrapped around each other, "What about the door?"

 

"Locked it already." Steve replied as he resumed his sucking on Danny's pulse point making sure to make a mark there.

 

"Steve you're gonna leave a huge freaking mark."

 

He just laughed as he bit down causing Danny to arch into him, "I mark what's mine." He growled causing Danny again to gasp, "Not gonna last long if you keep up that voice babe." Steve just laughed again as Danny wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, "Need you now!"

 

Steve didn't have to be told twice as he thrust into him and Danny opened his mouth in pure bliss but no sound came out. They got into a rythem both rocking aganist each other, "You know...we've been dancing with each other years we just didn't know it." Steve panted out as he brought him closer by wrapping his arms around Danny's shoulders and Danny nodded in agreement, "WOW! Did I do something to finally shut the famous Danno's mouth?" And before Danny could even respond with a scarcastic remark Steve rolled his hips before thursting in all the way and then wiggling a little bit. And this caused Danny to almost scream out in bliss but Steve shushed him with a kiss-they didn't need to be caught by the babysitter. He kissed him till his screams died away and removing his mouth. Danny just looked up at him with a huge smile, "Damn-there are no words for that little move you just did to me. I'll be feeling you for a week after we're done."

 

"Good"

 

And that was all Danny needed to climax-it was that deep growly voice again and that was it for Danny. A few seconds later Steve was coming so hard he just had his mouth open with no sounds coming out before collasping on top of Danny. Danny loved the feel of Steve on top of him and inside him as well because he felt safe, loved and protected all at once. They fell asleep in each other's arms still connected to each other as well.

 

Meanwhile that little old lady was smiling because it wouldn't be long now till they had another little baby and Danny's questions would be answered.


	12. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is set after what happened on last night's episode

It had been a week since they had made love and then this case comes along and almost tears everything apart because Steve ran out in front of the bullets nearly giving Danny a heartattack. After the dust settled and Stoner was dead Steve saw his friends but most importantly he saw his father who said he was proud of him and he loved him then Danny yelled out, "You coming babe!" and Steve responded, "Yeah give me a sec!" before turning around but they were gone and he just smiled. He realized looking down at the bullet that was ment for him, that had his name on it-he realized he's human afterall and he really needed to hold his little girls right now-he needed his family surrounding him.

 

He walked briskly back over to the car where he saw Danny leaning against it with his arms crossed and he thought Danny never looked more hot than he did right then; he seemed to have a glow about him and he loved it. He knew he was going to be in for the rant of his life but he didn't care he would take it to heart and never do that again because yes looking back now it was a stupid risk and he could've died for it. Steve came in front of Danny and just smiled, "What are you smiling at? Do you have any idea what you did to me today! No of course not because that's who you are! Are you even listening to me!" Danny began his rant complete with waving arms and Steve just smiled the whole time because they were both alive.

 

Before Danny could go get any further Steve leaned in pinning Danny with body against the car and kissed long and slow. He didn't care that they out in the public eye because he needed to feel Danny against him-he needed to reasure himself that they were both alive and nobody else was lost to death. Danny's mind went blank because he felt the guilt, felt the tears against his cheeks and Danny realized that Steve was crying. He broke the kiss and he saw the most painful look in Steve's eyes that just made all his anger melt away, "Hey hey are you okay?"

 

Steve sighed as he leaned his head against Danny's head and closed his eyes letting the tears fall, "I...I don't know-I want to hold my girls, I need you I need my family. I wanna go home-now. Here you drive." Steve stated as he gave him the keys and set down in the passenger seat leaving a shocked Danny standing outside. Danny shook his head and ran to the driver's side and starting the car up, "Steven what happened back there?"

 

Steve sighed again as he lowered his head, "I saw them-my friends and my...my dad...told me that he was proud of me." It came out as a low whisper but Danny heard and he realized what Steve was feeling-he was grieving his father's death all over again. He reached over to intertwine their hands together. Truthfully Danny didn't know how to reply to that but he knew what Steve was talking about; he remembered what Chin told him about what they believed and at frist yes he wasn't a believer but after what happened at that hotel he turned into a believer that day.

 

They pulled into the driveway and Danny had barely put it into park before Steve was rushing out and into the house to pay the sitter so he could hold his babies. He'd just gotten out when he smelt something that made him nauseous and he ran like hell to the bathroom because he wasn't going to give the neighbors a show. He made it just in time to empty his stomach. Steve appeared with a frantic wide eyed look, "Danny what's wrong?"

 

"I don't know-probably caught something from Grace. I'll be fine I just need to lie down."

 

"Okay come on"

 

"Where are the twins?"

 

"In the playpen-they're fine you just worry about yourself. Now can you make it up the stairs or do I need to carry you?"

 

Danny just chuckled, "Funnyman I see...No you don't need to carry me just let me lean on you."

 

"Okay babe" Steve replied as they made their way upstairs and to their room where he helped Danny out of his clothes and into bed. He ran his hand through Danny's hair and kissed him softley, "You gonna be alright?"

 

"Yeah I just need to sleep."

 

"I love you and I'm sorry I scared you today."

 

Danny smiled, "Steve it's okay-yeah I pissed off that you did that because you could've died and left me and your girls alone and then where would I be? No what you did was stupid and reckless and completely insane and yes I am still angry. You've just gotta understand that you have a family, you know ohana-that love you so much that we would not know what to do if you left us-all of us. My heart stopped today when you did that and I can't take that-I just need you alive, breathing you know that organ in the middle of your chest that bad guys are so fondly aiming their guns at-yeah you're heart...I need you breathing and alive and I don't care if you have missing limbs or not because Chin can fix you. I just need you alive. Don't you get it Steven-you are human, you are not indestructable anymore. If you died there would be more pain and suffering and the bad guys would win and just run wild on the island." Danny's steam ran out and he just slumped back against the headborad crying with tears. Steve pulled him into a tight embrace and he just wrapped his arms around Steve's waist with a tight hold like a life line and crying so hard that he started to shake, "I don't know what's wrong with me." He muffled into Steve's shirt as he held on tighter breathing in the scent of Steve and listening to his heartbeat, "I never want your heart to stop beating. You've got to promise me that you will not die-please."

 

Steve leaned back and looked at Danny in the eyes, "I can't promise you that but I will promise to stay alive as long as I can."

 

This seemed to be good enough for Danny because he just nodded his head, "You know what?"

 

"What?"

 

"I'm starving-I could go for a Hawaiian pizza."

 

"Well I think hell just froze over-you want pinapple on your pizza."

 

Danny realized what he had just said and a look of horror came over him, "Okay McGarrett, what the hell was that? You know I never want fruit on my pizza yet I'm craving it."

 

Steve just smiled as he took off his work clothes to put on his everday clothes then ran downstairs to order the pizza before Danny could protest.


	13. 2 months later and a doctor's vist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well lets see: two months have passed by and need to see a doctor

In the past two months Steve had seen a change in Danny's behavior-a major change. He was less amimated and vocal but just as emotional. He would cry almost everyday and every morning he'd be running to the bathroom well several times during the day. Steve actually had to rein him in during a case because he wanted to go in guns blazing and even Steve was surprised at that. He also had been eating everything in sight even putting pinapples in everything. Well one day they're in a gunfight with a bad guy and Danny gets grazed by a bullet and that caused Steve to go into major 'i'm gonna kill you-you hurt my Danno' mode.

 

After the dust settled and bad guys were once again put away Steve rushed back over to Danny to see if he's alright but Danny pushed him saying he's fine and all that crap that Steve's says to him but Steve being Steve is not taking no for answer and besides he wants to see if he's correct in his theroy-that Danny is pregnant. No he hasn't said anything to Danny because Danny will just freak out and deny it. So they're once again in the E.D. waiting for the doctor, "You know I'd be fine if you just patched me up."

 

Steve just glared at him, "Don't even start with me Danny."

 

"What is wrong with you?"

 

"You."

 

"Me-what the hell did I do?"

 

"You have been acting like a complete utter mess and you're being reckless-taking more risks out in the field-nearly giving me a heartattack at every single turn and I'm getting tired of it."

 

Apparently Danny took this the wrong way and started crying, "You don't want me anymore-I knew this day would come and you'd just throw me away and leave me like everyone else."

 

Now Steve felt guilty so he hugs him, "I would never get tired of you Danno-never-I love you! I just want to know why you're acting this way."

 

Danny sniffs, "I umm I think I'm pregnant. I know it sounds weird but everything adds up from the past couple of months. I just get how it happened."

 

"Well don't forget about that strange case we had."

 

"Think she did something?"

 

"I wouldn't be surprised because you yourself said you wished to know what it felt like."

 

"That was just a figure of speech."

 

"Yeah well things are different here."

 

Before Danny could respond the doctor came in, "Hey Danny-got another graze?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Well it looks like everything's fine and there was no harm done to the baby."

 

Danny went white as sheet, "Did umm did you just say baby? You uhh you mean I'm pregnant?"

 

"Yes about two months along"

 

"Okay umm uhhh what do you oh my god Steven this is your fault! Steve? Steven?" He looked at where Steve was supposed to be standing but he wasn't there and he looked around till he found him passed out on the floor, "Doc wake him up."

 

Steve came to with a puzzled expression, "Oh what happened?"

 

"You my dear passed out from the wonderful news."

 

"I'm sorry"

 

"It's okay I forgive you."

 

"Okay so if you would lie back I'd like to take a look at baby."

 

Danny nodded as he laid back and pulled up his shirt. Steve could sense that he was nervous so he intertwined their hands together and kissed the back of Danny's hand, "It's going to be fine Danny."

 

The fast hard sound of a heartbeat came effectivly shutting both of them up and Danny's eyes welled with tears. Dr.Smith turned the monitor so they could see the little one, "Here's your baby-looks healthy and developing like it should."

 

"It looks like a little peanut." Danny stated as he touch the screen before turning to Steve who was smiling and blinking back tears as well.

 

"Yeah it does and it was made from our love Danny-that's our love right there." Steve replied as he leaned down and kissed Danny, "Thank you for wishing this. I know it might be a lot to take in but you'll understand what I go through everytime this happens to me."

 

Danny cleared his throat trying to force his emotions down but was unsuccessful and he started sobbing. Dr.Smith quickly cleaned him up so Steve could take him home for some much needed rest. She gave them a picture and congraulted them as they walked out.


	14. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny has a hard time dealing with the new found information-that he's two months pregnant with steve's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all i want to thank everyone who's commented on my story :) it really did lift up my spirits again and my muse struck me once again today so without any further ado lets continue and see how danny reacts to this...

It was the middle of the night and Danny could not sleep at all-his mind still reeling about the fact that he was the one who was pregnant with Steve's child and not Steve. For some reason things worked differently here on the islands so he would have to be careful in what he said more like what he wishes so he carefully extracts himself from Steve's sleeping form and quietly gets dressed in some jogging pants but leaving his sleep shirt on he puts on some tennis shoes then quickly and quietly gets out his duffle and packs some clothes, his shaving kit and some boxers. He just needs to get away for a while; needs to clear his head and grasp the gravity of the situation.

 

Danny looks one last time at Steve's sleeping form-he can a smile on his face and can also tell he's very excited about another child coming into this world. This is another reason why it's so hard to leave him and his twin girls but he has to do it. He goes by their room and see them sleeping peacefully then he heads downstairs and goes to the office where he proceeds to write a letter-unlike steve who just wrote him a halfassed note-no this is a letter filled with emotion:

 

**_'My Dearest Husband,_ **

**_I am so sorry for doing this to you but I have to get away for a while. I thought I was okay with all this new information but I realized I'm not and I just don't know how to take it. I feel like I can't breath and trust me it's nothing you did; you've been there for me and I thank you for that but I need to clear my head and wrap my head around this whole pregnancy thing. I...I just don't know what to do anymore-I feel so confused. Please tell Grace that her Danno will always love his monkey but he needed to go away for a while-I'll always love you and our girls. Please take care of them while I try to get my head on striaght because frankly this is frightening and I just don't know how to handle it-put me in dangerous situations, yes I can handle that because I know what I'm doing but this... this I have no idea what I'm doing or how it'll turn out. Please don't come or try to find me; I just need to figure things out but just know one thing will always be true: that's my love for you. I have loved you since the day I found you in the back of that truck and you were so so close to death and my heart stopped when I saw you there barely breathing, oh god I need to stop talking about that. I will always love you no matter what._ **

**_Forever yours,_ **

**_Danno Williams-McGarrett'_ **

 

He folded the letter and closed it up and labled it, " **My Loving Steven McGarrett-Williams** " He carried to the kitchen and set it in front of the coffee maker then left the house leaving behind his keys and cell because he knew that Steve would trace it and right now he did not need that. Danny had called a cab.

 

A few hours later Steve had rolled over to wrap his arms around Danny only to find no Danno beside him and in fact his side of the bed was cold-very cold indicating he hadn't been there in a while. In an instant Steve was alert because he girls had started crying; he knew they were hungry because he chest was aching so bad. He looked at the clock-it was only 8:00AM and for him that was late but things had changed since the arrival of his twins. He quickly got up rushed through his bathroom duties then practically ran to the nursery where they both were sitting up and he was thrilled. Juile was trying to get out of the crib because she was impatient and he just laughed as he picked her up then picked up Andrea. He sat down in the rocker and positioned them so they could feed. They both latched on quickly and began to drink greedily. He smiled down at them as he watched them but little did know his whole world was about to be changed. After they had finished and he had burped n'changed them-he carried them downstairs to the playpen before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. He froze in mid-step when he saw an envlope staring at him in front of the coffee maker and he knew this wasn't a good sign but that wasn't what alarmed him-it was the fact that he also saw Danny's wedding ring next to it.

 

Steve felt like he was moving slow motion as he slowly picked up the letter and began to read it. By the time he was done tears were streaming down his face like a rainstorm. He fell back aganist the island counter and slide down to the floor in a crying mess; he shakily got out his cell and called Chin.

 

"Hey Steve we got a case?"

 

There was no answer but Chin heard sniffling and muted sob screams and his gut ached because he knew this wasn't good, "Steve! Steven! What happened-are the girls alright! Talk to me!!" He yelled into the phone as he raced out to his motorcyle. He barely heard Steve say it but he strained to hear it. Steve was muttering a montra of, "He left me-Danno-my Danno left me." Chin hung up to drive over to the McGarrett-Williams household and he got there in record time. He heard the twins crying from outside as he ran in and saw the babies in the playpen-they seemed to be fine and he followed to where their little arms were pointing to-it was the kitchen where he saw Steve curled up in a fetal position on the floor rocking back and forth, crying in sobs and screams. His heart felt for the man and his children as he went over to comfort the younger man.

 

"Steve-what happened? Why did Danny leave?"

 

Chin got no response just a hand lifted in the air holding the letter and he took it from him to read it himself. After he was done he was absolutly shocked that Danny did this but he understood how Danny felt.

 

"Alright come on-lets get you up so your children can see that you're okay and not hurt. They're crying and you need to go comfort them."

 

Steve leaned against Chin and muttered, "Why Chin why did he do this-to me of all people?"

 

Chin wrapped his arms around Steve to embrace him and Steve just held on tighter to Chin, "I want my Danno back"

 

"shh I know I know we all do." He replied as he walked them over to the couch and sat them down. In all his years he'd known Steve he had never seen him this emotional and he so child-like. Steve had curled himself around Chin like a lifeline and by now Julie and Andrea had stopped crying and now had wondering looks on their faces. Chin decided to say something, "It's okay girls-Daddies sometimes cry but he's okay."

 

"ddd...dada!" Came a reply from Julie and then Andrea followed with, "Dd...danno!"

 

Steve was at their playpen in an instant with a huge smile on his face yelling to Chin to get the videocamera, "Honey can you say that again?"

 

"Dada!"

 

"Danno!"

 

Chin got the whole thing on camera but did a close up of Steve's eyes so he could show Danny just how much damage he had caused when he found him.


	15. Time goes by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed by-steve is giving danny time and space like he had asked but is patient's is wearing thin. In the meantime julies and andy keep on trying to talk and that's what makes steve proud and distracted from his pain.
> 
> lets see what's been happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone-i know i know that was mean of danny to do to steve but you've gotta understand where he's coming from-this has never happened and yes he did freak out but he'll come around, he just needed time to process it.

As time goes on so does Steve. It's a slow and painful process but he tries to keep up his spirits without his Danno being there and he's been distracted by his girls talking which really makes him proud but his only regret was that Danny wasn't here to see it. Chin has been there for him, helping him through his heartache and helping him around the house and with the kids. Steve does give Danny his time and space even though he hates it but he'd rather Danny come back to him than not come back at all if he tried to find him because this is what Danny wants and he'll give anything that Danny wants. In the meantime though life does go on with Steve now trying to ween the twins since their teeth are starting to come in and he does not want to get bit. At frist they didn't like it-not one little bit but they got used to it as Steve kept showing them that the bottle was good as well and eventually they liked it. Steve recorded every waking moment of their lives because he didn't want Danny to miss anything. They had started making their first steps and both he and Chin cried when Andy just got up and started walking towards her daddy. Julie looked at Andy for a second then got up on wobblely legs and followed after her only taking a slight turn and headed towards Chin. Chin was fliming the whole thing but he was proud of them. It wasn't until Chin had turned off the video for a second when Jules said, "Daddy!" and Steve gasped because no this wasn't the first time but she had said it to Chin-she thought Chin was their father because he was practically lived there but still Steve's heart twinged when she had said that to Chin but Chin just picked her up with a smile. "It's okay Steve she doesn't know the difference."

 

"but I do-what's she gonna do when Danny comes back? They both will be confused."

 

"I know but right lets just enjoy the moment-they just took their first steps!" Chin said excitedly as he handed her to Steve and he just broke out into a huge smile, "Yeah that's true! My girls are growing up!"

 

"Yes!" They both shouted but their favorite word was 'no' to everything.

 

When Steve had to tell Grace about her father-that was hell and he thought he couldn't make it through without breaking down. In a way she understood that people freak out sometimes and do strange things but on the other hand she didn't understand but they were there for each other whenever she was there which was more often now that Danny had won the case. They spent nights talking and Steve telling bedtime stories about Danny to Gracie.

 

One day she just hugged Steve really tight out of the blue because she saw him crying silently on the couch so she ran to him, "It's okay daddy, it's okay to cry-you can cry I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

 

And that's when Steve lost it, "Oh honey you sound so much your father." he stated before breaking down completely. They stayed like that on the couch for a few minutes-the twins were taking their afternoon nap when this happened.

 

"When is he coming back?"

 

"I uhh I'm not sure."

 

"Where is he?"

 

"I don't know."

 

"Well then lets go find him, I'm sure he's missing you."

 

"But he asked us not to find him and he left his car and cell phone here so how do you suppose we find him?"

 

Grace thought about this for a moment then it was like a lightbulb went off, "Dump his cell phone and see who he called before he left."

 

Steve just laughed because that was the most simple thing and yet he didn't think of it, "Oh baby I think you have a future at 5-0 with us. How long has it been and I didn't even think of it."

 

"That's why I'm here-now lets go get our Danno back! Oh and it's been about 6 months." She stated as a matter of fact and Steve realized that Danny had missed nearly a half year of their children's lives since he'd left and it just wasn't right.

 

He got up off the couch with a mission, "Alright Gracie come on lets track down Danno. Wait a mintue I can't leave I don't have a babysitter for the twins and I hate to wake them up."

 

"Uhh daddy it looks like already awake."

 

Steve turned to see his girls sitting up in the playpen with smiles on their faces and arms up, "Up! Up!" They both exclaimed at the same time and he went over to them to pick them up, "Grace wanna grab the baby bag?"

 

"Okay" She responded as she ran to get it then back down and to the door, "so you ready?"

 

Steve looked down, "Go put that in the truck please and I'll get this place locked up." He had strapped the twins in the carrier, one in his front and the other on his back. He locked up and headed to the truck. After getting the twins in the carseats he got in and looked over at Grace who already had her seatbelt on, "Lets track down Danno."

 

When they finally had arrived at HQ, Kono and Chin were waiting outside for them. They all went into HQ with everyone carrying either a twin or something well Chin and Kono grabbed the twins before Steve could do it so that just left the bag and Grace but she can walk, "Why don't you guys go on, I just need to get something."

 

"You sure brah?" Kono asked

 

Steve smiled and nodded and they all went in. As soon as they were out of sight he grabbed his stomach and back knowing that Danny had gone into labor because he could feel it. It was almost like he was in labor himself because he was in so much pain but he had kept a mask on for his girls-he couldn't let them see that he was in pain. The ache had started as soon as he bent down to pick them up from the playpen but he shook it off. Now the pain was unbearable and he could hardly stand let alone walk inside HQ to get to his couch. His vision went blurry as he slowly made his way into HQ while leaning on the wall before his legs went too weak and he fell down hard.

 

Kono heard a thump come from the hall and she looked over at the doors to see Steve's head on the floor. She ran to him and saw that he was curled into a fetal positon and a pained expression. Bending down she lightly touched his arm in a soothing manner, "Steve? What happened?"

 

Steve huffed out in the most painful voice, "D-ddanno, need to find him now...he's in labor! I can feel it-the contractions I feel everything...Kono please we have to find him! He doesn't know what to do and he'll die, they both will die! Ohh god I can't loose them! Owww oh god here comes another one!!"

 

"Okay umm just hold my hand. Come on lean on me" Kono pulled him in between her legs and let him lean against her while she held his hand, "Steve how far apart are they?"

 

"About 10-15 minutes-we have to hurry before they get any closer together." He struggled out as another one hit.

 

"CHIN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!!"

 

Chin came running out to see Steve on the floor in pain leaning against Kono and he looked like he was trying to push, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

 

"Danny's in labor! Steve can feel everything-we need to find him now! Do you have any leads?"

 

"Yeah just got off the phone with cab company and they said they took him to the Diamond Head."

 

"Well get officers and an ambulance out there-oh call Dr.Smith also!"

 

"Okay is he gonna be alright?"

 

"I don't know he's been in pain."


	16. Labor and Delievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve's pain only gets worse as danny gets closer to delievering their baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank thank thank you everyone for commenting!! keep them coming and i'll keep updating as fast as i can :)

"OWWW!" Danny yelled as another contraction got closer. He had been staying a cabin for the past few months and yes he wanted to go back to Steve and his girls but everytime he tried he just couldn't do it. He felt like if he went back Steve would hand him a bill of divorce and it would just prove another failed relationship, another failed marriage and his heart broken once again. He hadn't been to the doctor formally since he had found out but his neighbor was an OBGYN so he would check on him peridically to make sure he was doing alright. The first time he had felt the baby kick he freaked out-he thought something was wrong so he went next door and asked if everything was okay. Dr. Jim just laughed a little as he placed his hand on Danny's belly and felt that tiny kick, "Oh Danny it's okay-you're baby's kicking. That's normal when you get around the 6 month." Danny sighed in relief, "You really gave your Danno a scare." The baby just kicked in response and he just laughed.

 

Now as he lay on his couch in labor he wished he could reach the phone to call him or even Steve but he could tell his contractions were getting closer-they were now about 5 minutes apart and he knew he had to do something. The door all of sudden swung open and he looked over the arm and saw Chin and paramedics trailing behind. Chin ran over to Danny, saw that he was in pain, pale and sweaty. He bent down and wiped his forehead with a cloth, "Hey Danny how you doing?"

 

"In pain...where's Steve?"

 

"At HQ-he's in pain also-he can feel everything you're feeling. Now how far apart are the contractions?"

 

"5 minutes now-owww ohhh owww! That one was harder than before-ahh!"

 

The medics were checking him and stated, "He's too far in labor to move him and he's ready to push-the head is crowning. Danny you need to push now!"

 

Chin's heart went out to him as he got behind him to let him lean against his chest. He took his hand into his, "Okay Danny-come on-we've got a new addition to our ohana to meet. You can do this!"

 

Danny wimpered, "Steve-I want Steve...I'm so sorry so sorry-never should've done this...owww! Ahhh!" Danny pushed as hard as he could, squeezing Chin's hand.

 

Chin runs his free hand through Danny's hair, "I know I know"

 

"Okay two more big pushes then your little one will be here." The medic says with a smile.

 

Danny huffs out as Chin squeezes his hand in reasuance, "Okay Danno come on-you've got this."

 

He gathers all his strengh as he prepares to push again and he cries out Steve's name. Tears are running down Danny's face as he pushes one more time with a cry of Steve's name. There a scream of the first cry from the baby, "It's a boy!"

 

Chin smiles and hugs Danny, "You did it Danno! He's a beautiful baby boy."

 

The medics clean him up and hand him to Danny, "What are you going to name him?"

 

Before Danny responded Chin felt him go limp against his chest and he looked down to see that Danny's eyes were closed and his hold weakened on the baby, "Danny! Danny! Come on man wake up! What's wrong with him!"

 

The medics took his BP and alarms started going off, "His crashing! Chin you need to take the baby and let him lie down-we need to move now! He's crashing-get the defib-NOW!"

 

Chin quickly took the baby who was now crying so he rocked him back and forth and then his phone started going off, "Hey Kono-what's going on?"

 

"Steve! It's Steve! He he's not BREATHING!"

 

"WHAT HAPPENED!"

 

"He's said the baby's coming and then the pain seemed to subside but then he just stopped breathing...what's wrong with Danny?"

 

"I don't know he's not breathing-his BP was crashing. They're working on him now."

 

"How's the baby?"

 

"He's doing fine-healthy and a screamer. I think he's just like Danny."

 

"Aww it's a boy!"

 

"Yes"

 

"What's he look like?"

 

"He's got the Williams untamed thick hair but it's wavy and black like Steve. He's short, got the bluest eyes I've ever seen, has creamy white skin and he's loud. I'm telling you right now this is a mini Danno with a little bit of Steve mixed in."

 

Kono giggled then gasped, "Oh my god he's waking up! Steve-are you alright?"

 

"Uhh yeah what happened?"

 

"You stopped breathing. Chin is Danny alright?"

 

He looked over as they were loading him on the strecher, "Yeah he's stable now-we've got him back."

 

"Okay I'll meet you over at the hospital. Steve wanna say hi to your new little boy?"

 

Steve broke out into a huge smile, "A boy?"

 

She nodded as she handed him the phone and Chin put the phone up the little one's ear, "Hey little one-I'm your daddy." The baby cooed as if he was trying to answer Steve and they all just laughed.

 

After hanging up Chin walked back over, "What happened?"

 

"I'm not sure-we don't know what happened-he could've pushed too hard strained everything and was just too exhausted. Sometimes that happens."

 

"But he's alright now?"

 

"Yes everything's fine. We'll take them to the hospital and the doctors will probably want to keep them there for the night."


	17. At the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono and Chin watch the twins and Grace while Steve goes to see Danny. They decide on a name for their new baby boy and then start talking about the heavy stuff

It was early evening and the evening light was shining into the room. Danny was asleep in the bed with the little one asleep beside him in the crib. He weighed a healthy 8lbs, 7oz and was 20 in long. Steve was asleep in the chair when a whimper woke him up so he goes over and picks up his little boy, "Hey hey now shh it's okay...you've had a long hard day getting here into the world." But that does nothing for him because he's hungry and his cries only get louder.

 

"If you bring him over here I'll feed him." Danny said out of the blue and Steve looked surprised but smiled when he looked at Danny.

 

"When did you wake?"

 

"When I first heard him but then I saw you try to calm him down and it looked so sweet. Now come over here and help me please, I've never done this."

 

Steve just smiled as he handed him to Danny. He had Danny cradled him in his arms and then helped him latch on to Danny. It took a few minutes but he finally got it and the biggest smile broke out on Danny's face, "Look Steve he's doing it!" He stated with excitment as he looked up at Steve, "Thank you for helping me"

 

"It was my pleasure. So now you know how I feel."

 

"Haha yeah I do" But then Danny's smile faded and this concerned Steve.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Why weren't you there? Chin said that you were in pain"

 

"It's true Danny-I knew excatly when you went into labor because I could feel it in me. It was like I was the one giving birth-there was this pressure in my back and I felt every one of those contractions that you felt. I was on the floor of HQ when Kono behind me letting me lean against her while she held my hand. She never left my side while I was in pain and it's funny because I was trying to push as well. But then she said that I had stopped breathing after the pain subsided and she called Chin who said that you crashed."

 

"Yeah I guess I was straining too much or something and my BP crashed causing me to go into cardiac arrest. Wow I guess we really are linked together."

 

"That's what happens when it's true love-Danny we are soul mates and we are ment to be together."

 

Tears slowly rolled down Danny cheeks and Steve gingerly wiped them away as he gently kissed him, "So you're not gonna divorce me?"

 

Steve gasped, "Danny where would you get an idea like that? I love you-I'd never do that to you."

 

"I don't know-it's just I've never had an easy life and I what I did to you, I wouldn't be surprised if you handed me a bill of divorce." He replied as he looked at his son sucking down his meal.

 

Steve lifted up Danny's head with two fingers, "Listen to me-I will never leave you like that-you are my family-you are my Danno and can't live without you. So do you want to put your ring back on?" He asked as he held Danny's ring and Danny nodded. Steve slipped the ring back on where it belonged and kissed Danny with everything he had.

 

"We need to name our son"

 

"How about Andrew Matthew McGarrett-Williams?"

 

Danny gasped, "You want to use my brother's name?"

 

"Yes-I know how much you love and miss him and I thought it fits."

 

Danny just smiled, "Okay...I love it...how do I know when he's full?"

 

"He'll pull away or his sucking will slow down."

 

"Well it looks like he's full-he's asleep."

 

"Yeah that happens too"

 

"Does your chest feel better?"

 

"Yes it does"

 

"Yeah I could tell."

 

Danny straightened his shirt while Steve burped Andrew. There was a knock on the door, "Is it alright if I come in?"

 

"Sure Chin"

 

Chin came in and went straight to Steve, "How's our new little one doing?"

 

"Danny just fed him and now's full and asleep."

 

"Good-how are you doing Danny?"

 

"A little sore but the doc says that's normal." Danny responded but his eyebrows furled a little bit as he saw Chin's arm go around Steve's waist. He wondered what the hell went on but he had no right to get mad-not after the way he treated Steve.

 

"That's good, I'm glad you're okay. Steve how are you doing now that's Danny better?"

 

Steve smiled, "I think I'll survive...wanna hold Andrew?"

 

"Oh yeah-hey I love that name, what's his full name?"

 

"Andrew Matthew McGarrett-Williams"

 

Chin smiled as he cradled him, "Beautiful just beautiful-you did a good job-both of you." Inside the protectivness that Chin felt for Steve was overwhelming-ever since Danny had been gone; he had stepped up to the plate and became a father and husband. Why did Danny think he could just come back without any conquences-well he's wrong he's not going to get off that easily. After Danny got better he was going to have a serious talk with the man because right now he can't trust him-he might not ever trust Danny again-to just up and leave like that and break no crush your lover's heart then to come waltzing back in like nothing happened-yeah that seriously ticked Chin off but right he'll remain a poker face but still be protective of Steve.


	18. Talks and other things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's now settled back into the old routine but they haven't broached the subject of his leaving till Chin says something about it to Steve.

It had been over a month since Danny came home with Andrew and everything seemed to fall back into place. Thankfully Andrew was a fairly good sleeper once he was fed n'changed he usually slept through the night. Steve didn't know what to think-he was so confused that it made his head spin sometimes. He knows he shouldn't have these feelings but he can't help it even though he tries to push them away and focus on Danny. They hold each other while they sleep but Steve's dreams plauge him and soon he's turned away his back to Danny and he softly cries so that Danny won't hear him, won't hear his inner turmol, his inner fight.

 

Steve just keeps moving on but when it's just a light day where there's nothing to do but paperwork like today this is when it kills him the most and so he keeps himself shut in his office only coming out to use the bathroom then going back in and shutting himself out again. Chin looks over and sees that Steve is struggling and he's tired of it so he crosses the room and goes in without knocking. He closes and shuts the blinds, "We need to have a talk Steven."

 

He looks like he wants to jump out the window but he doesn't move from the couch where he moved earlier to get comfortable to do paperwork, "About?"

 

"You-have you talked to Danny about why did ran out on you and the girls?" Chin says as he sits down beside him.

 

"No-I'm afraid of what he might say"

 

"Well don't be"

 

Steve doesn't know what to do because Chin's scent is so intoxicating; papers fall to the floor as he suddenly leans over against Chin and kisses him with passion and heat. Immediately Chin pushes him away and Steve looks dejected, "Don't you want this-don't you want me?" Steve asks with a painful voice.

 

Chin reponds as he stands up and straightens himself out. He looks down at Steve, "You have no idea but you're married and you and Danny have a lot of things to work out. I do not want to be the other man, jeez Steven you a have a new baby in the house and you are only complicating things more. Steven you and Danny need to see a couples therapist, I can recommend one from my days with Malia but you need to figure out what you want first."

 

Steve sighs as he rubs his head and neck, "You-I want you. You've been there for me through everything and you have never broken my trust! Danny did and he knew it was hard enough for me to trust people let alone outsiders and he just ups and leaves me with 6 month twins to look after by myself!! I mean how could he do that!-TO ME OF ALL PEOPLE!!" He just breaks down into sobs and Chin sits down beside him again but to comfort him. He pulls him into a tight embrace and Steve wraps his arms around him and just breaks down completely, "Iii mean wwhy didn't he want me!! Wwhy did he do this to me!! I thought we had something good and he knew I wasn't easy to trust someone but eventually I came around. He knew it hard for me to let people in even more so after the recent events! I know I said I'd never divorce him and that we're soul mates but right now I-I just don't know anymore! You do not do something like this to your soul mate-right?"

 

"No Steve you don't; I would never dream of doing that to you babe. I mean if I was in Danny's shoes and this happened; yes it would freak me out but I wouldn't have left you-I would've come and talked to you about I felt and how confused I was because I would've known how hard it was for you to trust people. Daniel should've known better than to do something this stupid to you." Chin replied sternly as he looked into Steve's broken eyes. He saw the hurt, pain and distrust there and Chin never thought he could hate someone so much as he did right now but that hate flowed through his vains so fast he didn't know what to make of it. Steve has been through enough and it's time he took love slow but apparently Danny doesn't understand that concept, "Why don't you go home and see if you can talk about it first before going to see a therapist?"

 

"Okay-can I come talk to you if it doesn't work?"

 

Chin just smiled at him, "Sure honey, you can come to me anytime. I'll always be by yourside-I've always been by yourside even when we were in high school. I've never stopped thinking about you even when your dad sent you away; I was always there protecting you, making sure you'd be able to make it home alive."

 

Steve just gave him that McGarrett smile, "Yeah I always thought there was someone watching over me. It was like this presence even in the face of death I always felt it but even more so when I was in danger and close to death-that was you?"

 

"Yes like I said I've always been there whether you knew it or not and I've left it not for a second and I don't plan on leaving your side anytime soon."

 

"I hope not because you've done so much for me when Danny left. You were there since that first horrible nightmare came and you ran in with gun in hand ready to blow someone's head off but then you came over and just held me and rocked me back to sleep. Even though the nightmares were just so bad you held me through them. I can't express my thanks or gradititude enough for that."

 

"There's no need to thank me because I'll do anything for you. Steven I want you to be happy in everything, I'd give my life just so you'd live."

 

"Please don't say that-I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you-to any of you."

 

"I know Steve now go home and talk to Danny. See if he can't fix it and if not then so be it."

 

Steve nodded as he gathered up his things and headed for home. Chin sighed as he let his head fall back against the couch and said out loud, "Damnit Danny what have you done."

 

As Steve pulled up to their house he turned off the engine and just sat there looking at the outside. The house seemed to be alive and it looked like something happy could be living there but on the inside-there was pain, turmoil and a broken shattered heart. He sighed as he went inside and saw Danny feeding Andrew. He his twins in playpen occuping themselves with the toys. He goes over and sits down next to Danny, "We need to talk about why you left me."

 

"Okay let me just put him down in the bassinett." Danny replies and he knew it would come to this. He goes to the bassinett they have downstairs so they won't have to go back up to the room everytime. He goes back over to sit down, "Okay Steve let me explain"

 

Steve looks around, "Wait-we should go to the office, I don't want the children to see this." He says as he gets up and heads for the office.

 

Danny knows this isn't good but he'll go with it because he wants the same thing when it concerns their children. Once they get in there Steve closes the door to a crack so that he can still hear them then turns around to face him, "Go ahead and explain why the hell you did this to me. Why the hell would you of all people would hurt me like this! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BADLY YOU CUT ME-IT CUT DEEP DANIEL!!"

 

"I'm sorry"

 

"SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS SORRY! WELL I DO NOT ACCEPT IT! TELL ME PLEASE WHY THE HELL YOU JUST UP AND LEFT ME WHEN YOU KNEW I HAVE A HARD TIME TRUSTING PEOPLE TO BEGIN WITH!!"

 

"Okay okay calm down, I didn't know what to think-I was confused and angry. I thought you did this, I thought...I didn't know what to think!! I was confused, upset and all alone!!"

 

Steve gasped at this, "You were not alone! YOU FREAKING HAD ME TO TALK TO, TO COME TO ME! BUT YOU DID NOT!!!"

 

"I don't think I can do this anymore-I want a divorce...we've grown apart." He left Steve standing there in shock.


	19. Crumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny told steve that he wants a divorce but steve knows that danny's just trying to run away from his problems so he tries with everything's he's got to not let him go through this. Can steve convince danny to not do this or is it already too late? Because sometimes you can't fix a broken home or a heart.

Steve was in pure shock at Danny's words and he felt like a bullet ripped through his heart. He couldn't let Grace go through another divorce let alone his children because it just wasn't fair. He ran after him with tears rolling down his face and ran up to their once filled with love bedroom. He saw a suitcase on the bed and Danny gathering his clothes from the closest and he went over and fell to his knees in front of Danny, "Danny please please don't do this! Don't do this to Grace or your children! You are just running away from your problems-PLEASE, OH GOD PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Steve shouted as he bent over crying hystrically rocking back and forth.

 

Danny let the clothes drop to the floor and he bent down to pull him up by his shoulders, "Steven look at me...I know you think I'm running away but I'm not; I really do think this is best."

 

Steve looked at him in disbelief-anger coursed through him like his blood, "BEST, BEST FOR WHO!! YOU, ME, GRACE, THE TWINS, ANDREW!! WHO FREAKING WHO? HUH TELL ME WHO DOES THIS FREAKING BENIFIT!!"

 

Danny pulled back a little because he'd never seen Steve direct this kind of anger towards him but he had every right to be angry at him and honestly he didn't know why he even suggested it because he had already been through one divorce, "I uhh I don't know...I just thought we needed some time apart."

 

"Oh so you thought a divorce would be good! AND WHY THE HELL DO 'WE' NEED SOME TIME APART!! WE ALREADY HAD 6 MONTHS APART!! YOU ALMOST WENT THROUGH LABOR BY YOURSELF IF CHIN WASN'T THERE AND YOU COULD'VE DIED!!! BOTH OF YOU COULD'VE DIED AND I WOULD'VE HAD TO GONE THROUGH ANOTHER FUNERAL!!! ANOTHER BURIAL, ANOTHER HEARTACHE, ANOTHER PADDLE OUT!!! I CAN NOT TAKE THAT ANYMORE!!! EVERY TIME ONE OF THE PEOPLE I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT GETS CUT DOWN IN DEATH A PART OF ME DIES!!! HELL I LOST MY FAMILY WHEN MY MOTHER SUPPOSDILY DIED WHEN I WAS 16 YEARS OLD!!!"

 

By this time Steve was up and pacing around the room-his back ramrod striaght and a killer look in his eyes. Danny had never seen that look directed at him but then again he had every right to be angry at him. He stopped Steve by grabbing his arms, "Steven! I don't know why I didn't come to you. I just thought it was another thing to make me hate this place, I blamed you for the longest time and then when I realized that you had nothing to do with it I didn't know how to come back. And is there something going on that I should know?"

 

"I don't know what you are talking about. You could've came back to me at anytime! I was here the entire time, waiting for you; hell I didn't know if you'd ever come back with how it sounded in that letter you left me. It sounded like you just wiped your hands clean of the life you've built and you were going to start a new life somewhere else, somewhere without me. Thank god Chin was there to help me because honestly I don't know what I would've done or how I could've taken care of our children if he wasn't there in the night."

 

"Did you sleep with him?"

 

"Where the hell did that come from! NO!! WE HAVE NEVER SLEPT TOGETHER!! There are things that you don't know-things that went on inside my head that Chin helped me through."

 

"Like what? and don't even tell me that 'it's classified' crap either."

 

Steve sank down on the bed, all the anger going out of him, "nightmares-shaking in cold sweats and crying nightmares. Chin held me while I shook just cried in his arms. Those nightmares sometimes were so horrible that I thought it was real because I could feel the blood, feel the cold dead body of you and the baby, I could smell and hear everything and I thought you both had died but it wasn't until I heard Chin's voice telling me to come back, telling me that it wasn't real that you and the baby were still healthy, still alive. Danny you don't know what hell I went through when you left in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. When I saw that letter and your ring in front of the coffee maker I think my heart stopped but I accepted your wishes-I didn't look for you, I gave you time and space like you had asked because you needed it. In the meantime Chin helped me with the children-you missed a hell of lot!! and you should just see what you've missed, what you can never get back. The video is over there-I'll be downstairs when you finish." He closed the door and went to go check on the kids leaving Danny to watch the video.

 

It wasn't until about an hour later when Steve was fixing dinner when Danny came down to the kitchen. Steve saw that his eyes were very puffy and very red, 'Good' he thought as he continued to fix dinner. Danny hopped up on the stool, "So umm I really don't know what to say right now."

 

"Then don't say anything just know those were some of the most precious moments that we'll never have together. Yes we'll hopefully have them with Andrew but it doesn't change the fact that you missed nearly a year of your girl's lives. Do you know that they called Chin 'daddy' because they didn't know the difference. All they saw was two loving parents-they didn't care who it was, they just knew that they saw two people who loved each other."

 

Danny didn't really know what to say and he really wasn't surprised but his heart still clinched so he reached out to Steve's hand to still his cutting movements, "I really am sorry."

 

Steve looked into Danny's eyes, "Are you really or are you just saying that? Because to me it looks like you're just trying to get on my good side again. Look you broke my trust and it will take a long time if I **ever** trust you again-I will still trust you on the job professionally but personally I do not trust you. Personally I do not care what you do anymore."

 

Danny withdrew his hand as tears rolled down his cheeks-he knew he had messed up majorly and right now he honestly didn't know how to gain Steve's trust back, "Okay Steve if that's what you want."

 

"You have no idea what I want."


	20. Everything comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things can change in the blink of an eye and realzations are made, truths come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay i'm sorry i took this story this way-i'm not sure why i did it, maybe i'm just not right or something.
> 
> Oh i do not own the song or the movie-i'm just borrowing them, thought it seemed perfect.

The day at HQ they had a bank robby case and of course the bad guys tried to get away and this of course includes a car chase with Danny gripping the passenger side door even though Steve is in control, "STEVEN SLOW THE HELL DOWN! WE WILL NOT BE ANY GOOD IF WE'RE WRAPPED AROUND A POLE!!!"

 

Steve gripped the wheel tighter, "Danno I've got this under control. Ha look they're trapped! We've got 'em now!"

 

The bank rubbers took a wrong turn and they ended up down a dead end street which had them trapped but they got out guns blazing and Steve made a quick manuver of the car and slammed the brakes behind some trees before both leaping out with their weapons aimed and firing at the bad guys. There was a major firefight with one of them escaping because the others were distracted but luckily Danny noticed, "I've got him Steve!" He yelled as he took off before Steve could protest. Steve kept firing along with HPD and finally after 10 minutes the robbers gave up and they were all booked. Steve was now in panic mode because he hadn't seen or heard Danny since he told him that he was going to chase the other guy. He was looking through the crowd asking officers if they had seen him when all of a sudden a shot rang out and he instantly froze in mid-step. He knew it was Danny because he felt pain in his chest and he could barely breath, "DANNY! DANNY!" he yelled out then he grabbed one of the officers, "GET A LOCATION ON HIS CELL NOW!"

 

It took less than 5 minutes and they ran down by a private beach behind a house and he nearly stopped breathing at the sight: Danny laying so still on the ground in a pool of blood-his blood. He was so pale and the not moving scared Steve to death. Steve rushed over, tears streaming out of his eyes as he fell to the ground and pulling Danny into his lap. He felt for a pulse and it was very faint and thready, "GET THE EMTS OVER HERE NOW! HE'S GOING TO ARREST!!" Steve shouted as he continued to rock back and forth, "Danny danny i'm so so so sorry that i blew up. I know it wasn't the right thing but i thought we had all the time in the world. Daniel I love you and yes I did kiss Chin but that's all I did, I swear I would never sleep with him-SAY SOMETHING DANNO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!" He cried out in pain as his hand was on his chest trying to stop the bloodflow. Steve could feel Danny's faint heart barely beating underneth his hand and he slowly felt it stop; he waited a few seconds before screaming at the top of his lungs and then he started doing CPR on Danny, "NO DANIEL YOU DO NOT GET TO DO THIS! I WILL NOT TELL OUR DAUGHTER THAT HER DANNO LEFT HER-I WON'T DO IT!!! DANIEL MATTHEW MCGARRETT-WILLIAMS YOU WAKE UP THIS MINUTE!! THAT'S AN ORDER DETECTIVE!!! COME ON DANNO COME ON!! DON'T GIVE UP!! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!"

 

Chin ran up behind to pull him so they could take Danny to the hospital, "STEVE! STEVEN! COME ON LETS EMS TAKE CARE OF HIM!"

 

"DANNY I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY PLEASE COME BACK!!" He yelled out as Chin dragged him away while they worked on him and Steve just broke down in Chin's arms while muttering a montra of 'i'm sorry' over and over again.

 

"Shh it's okay Steve. Danny's a fighter and he wouldn't leave Gracie, he wouldn't even leave you. He loves you-for better or worse."

 

"Then why why isn't he coming back?"

 

"Because he was shot in the chest Steven-the bullet probably nicked his heart and he needs surgery right away or else his heart will suffocate."

 

"How do you know all this?"

 

"Malia had a patient that came in like that once."

 

"Oh did he make it?"

 

'Yes he did"

 

"I'm really sorry that I kissed you the other day-I didn't mean to"

 

"It's okay-yeah a little surprising but it's okay"

 

"No it's not-I cheated on Danny and it's not right."

 

"Steve you didn't sleep with me"

 

"Yeah but I kissed you when I shouldn't have-I'm a married man and I had no right to do that to you, I am very sorry."

 

Chin just sighed, "Okay I accept it-now can we forget about it and concentrate on Danny. It looks that they stablized him and they're putting him into the bus, lets get you on there."

 

"Damn right-they have another thing coming if they think I'll follow them."

 

"Ohh do I hear someone being thrown in the cage?"

 

Steve just smirked as he marched over the ambulance and just gave them a look and one of them just made room so he could sit next to him, "How is he?"

 

"Not good-he's in critical condition-he needs surgery like now-LETS MOVE THIS THING BEFORE HE CRASHES AGAIN!"

 

Steve gasped as he grabbed Danny's cold pale hand. He rubbed it a little to warm it up, "Danny I'm right here-I'm never leaving your side no matter how times you leave mine, I'll always be with you. I love you so much it hurts. Danny pplease do..don't leave me." That last part was choked out as his tears hit Danny's face. Steve kind of wished that that song from 'Tangled' would be true but he knew it wasn't but at this point his despiration was getting overwhelming and he'd try anything.

 

So in soft voice he starts singing in a low voice,

_"Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back once was mine_

_What once was mine"_

 

By the time he finished he could barely speak but the last thing he said was spoken in Danny's ear, " _You were my new dream_. I love you Danno-always have always will."


	21. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the waiting begins

Reluctantly Steve lets go of Danny's hand so they can wheel him into surgery. He says I love you one more time before they all disappear out of sight leaving him in the hall by himself. He's startled when a nurse says that he can wait in the waiting room till further notice and he just blindly follows her and sits numbly in a chair. He doesn't realize that his hands are still a bloody mess till he feels something wet and sticky on his face so he pulls back and that's when it hits him-that Danny nearly died mulitple times before coming to the hospital. It hits him so hard that he runs to the nearest bathroom and emptys his stomach. He feels a soothing hand on his back and he looks up to see Chin there ready to help him wash up, "Come on Steve everyone is freaking out-lets get you cleaned up; get that blood off your face."

 

He just nods as he's helped up because honestly he doesn't even have the strenght to stand anymore. He just wants to lay down and close his eyes till Danny wakes up. Chin helps him wash his face and runs water through the front part of his hair where his hands were-all in all it took about 10 minutes to get cleaned up and Chin provided a new shirt and cargos for him in which he told him to go change then they can go back out to the waiting room.

 

"Chin?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Thanks, call me if anything happens-I uhh I need to step outside for some air. I'll be on the roof if you need me."

 

"Uhh okay are you sure that's a good idea?"

 

"Chin I'm not going to do anything to hurt myself. I'll be fine and tell Gracie that I'm fine also. Oh thanks for having your cousin take care of our children."

 

Chin nodded as he headed back to where Kono was with Gracie and of course Gracie wanted to see her dad but Chin said that he needs some alone time and she understood that. It was hard on all of them but Steve took it the hardest and he felt like someone was squeezing his heart and he just couldn't breath right. So after he changed and threw away the bloodied clothes he went up to the roof to clear his head. He sat down on a bench that was there and just zoned out. It wasn't until he heard his name being called and he thought Chin sent someone up here to get him so he quickly got up and looked around but no one was at the door and this puzzled him. He turned back around to see Danny sitting on the bench waving him over, 'this can't be real-he's in surgery unless something went wrong. oh god please no please please no'

 

"Danny?"

 

"Who else?"

 

"But how?"

 

"In a coma Steve-i'm fine but they put me into a medically induse coma so my heart could heal."

 

"But hhow are you here? i'm loosing my mind"

 

"As much as I'd love to say that I'm right I can't"

 

"Then how the hell are you here when you're in a coma?"

 

"Steven calm down"

 

"Calm down he says like it's normal to talk to a a I don't even know what I'm talking to."

 

"Steven! I heard you when you were holding me on the beach. We have a lot of things to work through but I'll never leave your side again. You also sing beautifully."

 

Steve just fell to his knees rocking back and forth, "I'm sorry Danno I'm sorry! I never ment to hurt you like that." He felt a warm presence beside him, "It's okay Steve, people hurt each other everyday but it's how we deal and work through them that help us. Don't get me wrong when I wake up I'll give you the biggest rant of your life but right now you need to see about our children babe."

 

"How could I ever doubt our love?"

 

"Don't worry about it, just worry about our children first."

 

"I'm a husband first and foremost and I'm yours forever."

 

Danny smiled as he started to fade away, "I love you Steven"

 

"DANNY! WAIT! NO PLEASE!"

 

"Steven go to our children! NOW!"

 

"Okay okay I love you Danno."

 

He went back downstairs where Gracie launched herself into Steve's arms and they just held each other tight. The twins didn't know excatly what was going on but they knew something was wrong and Andrew well he's still a little baby. A few minutes later the doctor came down with an exhausted look, "Family of Daniel McGarrett-Williams?"

 

They all stood up but Steve spoke up, "Yes I'm his husband-what's the news?"

 

"Well the bullet nicked part of his heart; that's why he crashed but we reapired it and put him in a medically induse coma."

 

"Did you get the bullet out?"

 

"That's the problem-it's still in there"

 

Steve put Gracie down and took the doctor out into the hall away from little ears, "Doc what are you saying?"

 

"I'm saying it's in a hard place. It's lodged in his spine."

 

"So is he paralized?"

 

"No not right now but as soon as he gets stronger well find a way to take it out because left in there it's only a matter of time before it moves and causes serious damage."

 

Steve leaned against the wall breathing in and out, "Oh god umm can I see him?"

 

"Sure he's in ICU but only person at a time."

 

"Well you can take me first."

 

He just nodded as Steve followed him to Danny's room and what he saw-his Danno laying there with tubes and wires going ever which way, "It's alright Steve you can hold his hand. He's on a breathing machine so his heart can heal but you can still talk to him. I heard that in some patients they can still hear you."

 

Steve carefully went over and gently held his hand, "Danny it's me your husband. Oh Danny I'm sorry I should've been there. oh god this should be me. doc can Grace come in-I'll be with her-please?"

 

"Normally I wouldn't do this but in your case it's okay just stay by her side."

 

"I'll be back Danno"

 

He started to let go but felt a strong tug on his hand, "Doc! he's grabbing my hand! This is good isn't it?"

 

"Yes it is-that means he's still in there and he's fighter this one. Doc could please go get Grace for me? I don't want to leave his side."

 

"Sure"

 

The doctor left leaving them alone, "Danny babe I'm here you can relax I am not going anywhere I promise. I love you so much it hurts." Doctor Ryan came back in with Grace in tow, "Be carefully sweetie"

 

"Okay"

 

Steve picked her up, "Is Danno gonna be alright?"

 

"Yeah he is monkey he just needs time to rest so that his heart can heal."

 

"Is that gonna be a scar?" She asked looking down at the bandages"

 

"Probably but I'm sure we can find some stuff to lighten it a little bit."

 

"Can I give him a kiss on his forehead?"

 

Steve nodded as he carefully held her but helped her bend down to let her kiss him, "Get better Danno-life's not the same without you." Then she pulled back and held on to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying.

 

"Shh it's okay baby it's okay" He sat down in the chair and rocked her back and forth humming a tune from Tangled and she realxed into an exhusted sleep. And he fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectivly around her but his senses were on high alert.


	22. Two weeks later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doctor said it'd be about two weeks to fully heal then they'd bring him out of the coma

Ever since that day he had never left his side but only when Chin and Kono pushed him ordering him to go see about his children and get a good night's rest in a real bed because he wouldn't be any use to anyone if he fell over from extreme exhaustion-he knew they were right so he told Danny that he had to go take care of himself and their children but he'd be back as soon as he could. There was a light sequeeze before he let go of Danny's hand and he just smiled. Grace was worried but she trusted her dad to take care of her and her little siblings even though she knew he'd rather be up there with Danny. Andew got used to the bottle since Danny was out of comission and couldn't feed him but thankfully he had been a good baby-he wasn't really fussy yet.

 

This was two weeks ago and now the time came to bring him out of the coma. It was just him and Dr.Ryan because Steve didn't want to overwhelm Danny with everybody and he thought that was a great idea, "Okay Steve I'm gonna need you to hold his hand as a comfort because he might have some pain and confused at first."

 

"Okay"

 

Ryan stuck the needle into the IV and it was only a few seconds before Danny started fluttering his eyes then his eyes flew open and Steve knew he was in panic mode so he came into view, "DANNY! IT'S OKAY-YOU'RE IN THE HOSPITAL-YOU HAVE A TUBE DOWN YOUR THROAT TO HELP YOU BREATH-CALM DOWN AND THE DOCTOR WILL TAKE IT OUT!"

 

Danny shook his head in agreement and follows the doctor's instructions. Afterwards Steve brings a cup of water to his dry lips, "Slowly Danno"

 

"Tthanks." He clears his throat as he sips some more then speaks again, "How long has it been?"

 

"Two weeks-do you remember anything?"

 

"Some of it-it's kinda fuzzy but I heard you talking franctically to me then the next thing I heard was you singing to me then nothing after that. What happened?"

 

"You were chasing after a perp and you got shot in the chest. Babe why did you take off your vest? I saw it lying next to you."

 

"I was trying to reason with him; I thought if I showed him that I didn't have anything else on me then he would uhhh I don't know"

 

Steve smiled as he squeezed Danny's hand, "I don't care-all I care about is that you're alive Danno-you're alive."

 

"So doc did you get the bullet?"

 

"Here's the thing-it's umm it's lodge in your spine and well we left in there for now but once you're a little more healthier then we'll do another surgery to get it out."

 

"Will I be paralized?"

 

"Thankfully no but I wouldn't recommend moving too much because if that thing moves then it's going to be a whole different story. It was close to hitting the spinal cord but thankfully it stopped just short of that and I want to get back in there as quickly as I can and remove it before it can cause real damage."

 

"You mean by moving and hitting my spinal cord?" Danny asked in a nervous voice with tears in his eyes.

 

"Yes"

 

"Okay when? I want this thing outta me-can we do it now?"

 

"Now you just came back from a coma...we-"

 

Danny interjected, "No! I feel fine-in fact I feel great and if it wasn't for Steve I might just be dead right now because everytime I heard his beautiful voice he kept me from giving up and dying in a coma so no we are not waiting any longer-I am the patient and you have to listen to me and trust me when I saw I am fine. Please just hurry up with the surgery because I have a bad feeling about this-that if you decided to wait any longer then it's going to be bad and we'll have a whole other outcome-please set up the surgery!" Despiration was in voice by now and tears were sliding down his face. Steve gingerly wiped the tears from his face with hands before turning around and giving him that, 'i will kill you' look, "doc are you going to set it up? If Danny says he's got a bad feeling then he's usually right so I'd suggest you go schedule it right the hell now!"

 

Doctor Ryan just nodded and quickly left them alone. Danny looked up at Steve who was now staring at him, "What about us? is there even an us anymore because you were clear the last time we talked-that you didn't care at all what I do or that I didn't even know what you wanted?"

 

Steve looked down-guilt coursing through him like a storm, "I know I said that but I was completely wrong-I never should've said that; I want to go back in time and erase what happened and just start over but I can't and I'm sorry that I said and did that to Danny. Look we have a lot to work through but lets focus on getting you better and out of the hospital then you can rant and rave at me for the rest of your life and I'll be the happiest man alive because it means you're alive when you do that."

 

Danny just smiled, "Alright babe but we are going to talk about you kissing Chin. Let me ask you something-were you just ready to throw in the towel and move on to Chin?"

 

Steve thought for a moment, "No but I was weak and I really don't know why I kissed Chin-maybe it was because he had been there for me...Danny you don't know what happened when you were gone."

 

"Well then tell me what happened! I know that you had nightmares but what else happened?"

 

"They weren't just nightmares Daniel-they were down right scary! I would wake up in the middle of the night shaking from fear, crying from loosing you and the baby or Chin would have to shake me awake because I would be screaming out your name because you were going and I had to raise the baby alone and seeing you lying there barley alive on that beach well it was a living nightmare!! Why didn't you come back to me sooner?" Now it was Steve's turn to be crying-his eyes were red and puffy and Danny understood.

 

"I didn't know how-alright-I didn't know how to come back-didn't know to say I'm sorry for doing this to you."

 

Steve just sighed, "I guess we both have a lot to work through maybe we should see someone..."

 

"Yeah that's a good idea-we both do have a lot of baggae but it's time to move on. I have never stopped loving you."

 

"Neither have I"

 

"Excuse me then why the hell did you kiss Chin?"

 

"It was a moment-we've all had them where we do something we regret-don't you have any?"

 

Danny thought about it, "Yeah I guess so but still it's the principal you freaking kissed Chin."

 

Steve didn't say anything else because what else was there to say-Danny was right and he's going to feel guilty for a long time but with therapy they'll be fine-he hoped at least.


	23. Therapy starts PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been about 3 months since danno's hospital stay and the surgery was successful. now here comes the hard part-therapy but don't get all gooey eyed b/c this is steve and danny we're talking about so yeah something happens that draws them back to where they were in a sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a plan for these chapters

Three months had passed since Danny's spinal surgery and Steve was there for him every step of the way-the doctor said that he was right in that bad feeling because if they had waited a day then the bullet would've moved and caused serious damage to Danny's spinal cord. Steve didn't think he could be move relieved than when he had came out and said that it was a success but he was so very grateful. Their children were so glad to see Danny back at home but Steve had said that they should be delicate with him and this caused Danny to do a TV show quote, "Steven! 'I'm not a delicate flower.'" and he just laughed because it was both of their favorite show. Time went on and Danny got progessivley better so they both thought it was time to see a therapist.

 

Now came the hardest part of their lives-therapy but hey they both had baggage that needed to be worked out so here they were sitting in the waiting room till he called them-both of them laced their fingers together, "We'll get through this Danny."

 

"That's what Rachel said before she slapped me with divorce papers."

 

"Danny you need to stop living in the past-it's not good for you or your health and you know I will never do that-I take family, our ohana, too seriously to let our children; our children that was made from our love for each other; I would never let them go through that."

 

Danny looked into Steve's blue eyes that were shining with unshed tears and he reached over to kiss him lightly, "Okay babe"

 

Before either of them responded they were startled by a deep voice, "Well at least we know that you two still love each other. This is a very good start because I've seen all kinds of couples and they're basically just faking it but what I've seen so far-you two have a great shot at making this work. Come on back and we'll get started-Oh I'm Doctor Mark Brennan but you can call me Mark."

 

"I'm Lt.Commander Steven J. McGarrett-Williams and this is my husband Dect.Danny McGarrett-Williams. But you can call me Steve"

 

"Call me Danny"

 

It was a pretty nice office for a therapist-it had a couch, a coffee table and chairs and of course his desk. The color scheme was a dark green with an ocean blue contrast. Steve and Danny sat down on the couch while Mark sat in the chair, "Okay guys I understand you are having some trust issues-tell me what happened because from what I could see you two are great for each other."

 

Steve piped up, "It's all my fault"

 

Danny gasped and was going to say something but Mark just gave him a look, "Why do you think it's your fault?"

 

"Because I kissed someone else."

 

"Okay but that may not be the real issue here-yes it doesn't help things but something else caused you to act out-what was it?"

 

Steve sighed, "Danny left me a few months ago but Chin was there to help me."

 

"ahh I see-I understand Danny that you recently had a son right?"

 

"Yes. It was a major shock that I got pregnant because I wasn't born that way but when Steve had his children I just simply wondered what it'd feel like then bam we get hit with a very strange case and nice old lady. I think she did something to me but that's the point..."

 

"Then what is?"

 

"I got pregnant and I freaked out"

 

"So you decided to leave your husband and children just because you freaked out?"

 

"Yes-I...I didn't know what to do and I felt ashamend-I don't know why because our son was made from our love and yes alright I was the one to produce this time but it was a one time thing"

 

"Then why did you run out-leaving your husband wondering what he did wrong?"

 

Danny stammered out a reply, "I..I was scared okay-I was scared as hell that I would die and then I'd really leave him."

 

"Okay lets try something. Both of you stand up and face each other-good-now hold both of your arms up and touch palm to palm like you're gonna hold hands. Now stare and I'm really look into each others eyes but don't say anything."

 

They both did as they were told and pretty soon they were staring deeply into each other's eyes. For the first time Danny saw the anger, hurt, and confusion in Steve's beautiful blue eyes and he knew he had made a big mistake by leaving all those months ago. Steve saw how scared Danny was but he also saw the pain and regret in Danny's beauitful sky blue eyes. It was like there was this connection that was coursing through both of them and only getting deeper by the minute. But both of them saw hope and love in each other's eyes. Mark had them stay like that for 5 minutes, "You two can sit down now. So how was that?"

 

When they had sat back down they were holding hands and smiling, "It was great"

 

"But it felt so private"

 

"That was I was hoping for-listen you guys might not be here that long because I can already see progress but we still have some things to work out. I'm guessing you both have trust issues with your pasts so I'm recommending that I should see you both separately so both of you can be comfrontable in talking to me. Sound good?"

 

"Yes" they both stated.

 

"Good, now I want to see you Steve tomorrow at 8:00 AM and yes I've already talked with the Governor and he said for you two to take some time off first then come back when I've released you two-okay?"

 

"Okay" 


	24. Therapy pt2: Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well this is steve's part

It was 8:00AM and Steve was patiently waiting on the couch in his office; his assistant told him to go on in and he would be there shortly.

 

"Hey sorry I'm running late Steve-hope you don't mind." Mark stated as he rushed in and set his things down on his desk then went over to the chair in front of the couch.

 

Steve smiled kindly, "No it's okay-so what are we going to talk about today?"

 

"Anything you want to but seeing this is your first time-I'll help you out-okay so lets start with your past"

 

Steve just huffed out audible sigh, "My past...is well complicated-where do you want to start-oh wait lets start with my mother faking her death and then my dad makes my sister and I move to the mainland and haha oh lets not forget that I lost my entire family that day." Now Steve was angry as hell because he really didn't want to talk about it.

 

"Steven it's okay to feel anger"

 

"NO! I'm not angry-I'm white hot mad as hell! How do you do that to a 16 year old kid!! Then come back all these years, act like nothing happened and critize the person you love just because he's a man! That is wrong and she has no right to 'mother' me-she lost that title when she freaking faked her death!! DAMNIT!!" He put his head in his hands and just cried out and Mark came over and pulled him into a comforting embrace, "oh god I'm so embrassed-I'm sorry" Steve said as he pulled away

 

"No you need to cry-it's okay not to bottle up your emotions anymore, you're not a SEAL-you a cop."

 

"Okay"

 

"Would you like some water?"

 

"Yeah thanks"

 

Mark nodded as he got up and got the water but quickly putting something in Steve's glass before turning around and going back over to hand it to him, "Here ya go"

 

"Thanks" Steve replied as he gulped it down but only realizing a little too late that it tasted funny, "What was in the water?"

 

"Nothing tastes just fine to me"

 

"Man I feel strange...I feel like I've...oh dear god what the hell did you do?"

 

Steve started getting woozy and he fell across the couch, "You'll thank me later" were the last words he heard before he blacked out.


	25. Taken and Danny's vengence pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's been kidnapped by Mark. When Steve doesn't show up to work like he said he would Danny gets worried.

Statisfied that Steve was out cold, he stepped out to tell his assistant that she could go home for day because he had some personal matters to attend to. He watched her leave then went back, gathered up his stuff and ran out to car to pull it up to the entrance then went back in to get Steve. He knew Steve was almost all muscle but he was still very heavy and finally he got him into the car. Mark had been so concentrated on getting what he wanted that he forgot to throw away Steve's cell until it started going off, "Damnit" he said to no one when he saw the caller ID-'My Danno' He opened the window and tossed it then sped away to his secret location...

 

"Hi It's Steve McGarrett-Williams, leave a message."

 

Danny kept getting that and now he was starting to worry. It was past 9:00AM and Steve still wasn't at HQ like he said he would, "Chin! I'm still getting his voicemail; he's not picking up-where the hell is he?"

 

Chin got up from his chair and went over beside Danny at the computer table, "I don't know but what are you doing?"

 

"I'm trying to find him-here help me with this thing-please"

 

"Ok" Was all Chin's reply before doing his magic and turning up results, "Got a hit...he's outside the therapist's office?"

 

"Is that a question or an answer?"

 

"It's both-when did he start seeing one?"

 

"We started yesterday because we have some issues to work out and we both really want this marriage to work. Look I know that you two kissed and I'm to blame for that but-"

 

"Stop! Just freaking stop! Yes he kissed me but I pushed him away the second his lips were on mine! I told him that he was still married and he has you!!"

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes-I would never hurt you like that and even though we may or may not have had a thing back in high school-that's not the point-the point is that we find him. Did you do a background check on this guy?"

 

Danny suddenly found the floor very interesting but shook his his head no.  Chin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Then you won't like what I've found..."

 

"What did you find?" Looking up at Chin with tear filled eyes.

 

"It's a very cold case from years ago but I ran a background check on him just now and well this popped up-it's an old article that he was a suspect in a murder of a man but no evidence was found and there was no body so they had to let him go."

 

"Oh dear god!" Was all Danny's reply before collapsing to the floor and sobbing uncontrolablly.

 

Meanwhile back at the cabin:

 

Mark had just finished putting the ankle chains on Steve when he started coming to, "Well hello sleeping beauty-I'm surprised you're awake."

 

Steve looked around, confused at where he was at for a second then realized that he wasn't at home in his bed but he couldn't remember what happened. His eyes trailed across the room and landed on Mark, "Mark? What happened?"

 

"You don't remember? Such a shame-oh well lets see, you came to my office to talk and I gave you some water."

 

"You drugged me? Why in the hell would you want to do that?"

 

"It was the only way I could get you here."

 

Steve tried to move but couldn't move his arms or legs. He looked up at the headboard and saw that both wrists were chained to either side of the bedpost and then saw that his ankles were the same way and it was only then that he realized that he wasn't wearing anything, "Where are my clothes?"

 

"They would get in the way of what we have to do."

 

A cord within Steve struck and suddenly he became fearful for the first time in his life, "What the hell does that mean! Danny's gonna kill you!! Don't you even think about touching me!"

 

"Oh Steve I'm going to do so much more and we're gonna have fun. Besides I tossed your cell when it started going off so now there's no way your preicious Danny will ever find us. but lets not worry about that-even so I know I have a limited time before he finds us so lets skip the good parts of my plan." He stated as he forcefully kissed Steve and he tried to knock him off but couldn't with the weight of Mark on top of him. He realized that he wasn't clothed either and he knew what was coming.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Steve questioned as soon as he stopped kissing him.

 

"Because I want a baby and you guys have it good. Guys like you Steven-who were born differently and I always wanted to be like that but I was normal and I hated it...no more questions." Mark then put duct tape over Steve's mouth to resume what he was doing. After leaving bites all over Steve's torso he lined himself up and forced his way inside Steve. It was the worst pain Steve had ever felt because he hadn't been prepped and so he screamed out as much as he could through the duct tape but it was muffled. Tears were coming out like a rainstorm so he closed his eyes and tried not to move as he felt Mark moving inside him and on top of him. It felt like it lasted forever but it ended when Marked climaxed and he knew he had released his seed into him so he could get pregnant. His only wish was that Danny found him in time before Mark could do perminate damage to him.


	26. Taken and Danny's vengence PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well danny finds steve-lets see what happens

Everyone at HQ was working so quickly to track down Mark that it amazed Danny and finally Chin called out, "GOT HIM!! LETS GEAR UP AND GO!" They all went to get the gear and Danny grabbed the sniper before Kono could get it, "Danny what are you doing?"

 

"Steve's been teaching me-this guy is mine" was all his reply before heading out to the camaro. It felt weird driving his own car but with Chin and Kono with him he felt like he could do anything to save Steve. He called the sitter that he would pay her OT incase they got delayed and she didn't mind. Pretty soon they got to this cabin in the backwoods of Oahu-the only reason they got their so fast is because Danny drove like Steve-he was on a misson and no one was going to stop him come hell or high water.

 

He pulled to a stop just short of the entrance because he didn't want to startle Mark into doing something to Steve. They quietly got out and went to the truck, "Okay here's the plan-you and Kono go in and I'll walk around the house to see if I see him."

 

"And if you do?"

 

"I'll shot him dead-that man if you can even call him that-is not coming out of this alive. Now lets go"

 

The cousins nodded as they finished snapping on their vests while Danny went ahead, already geared up, and searched out for his target. He looked back at them as the entered the house quietly and he continued on looking for the window of the bedroom then he saw it and the image he saw would be burned into him forever. His blood boiled with anger and he took his gun from his holster and with one shot he killed Mark. He saw Mark fall over the side of the bed and saw Kono and Chin rushing in with guns drawn but then putting them down as the looked at Danny who was just standing there with this look that was unexplanable. Chin came over and opened the now shattered window, "Danny! It's over now-You got him, Mark's dead."

 

Danny shook his head, "I got him?"

 

"Yeah brah-you did great! What's wrong?"

 

"I came to the window and saw Mark on top of Steve-oh god that image will never get out of my head! I could tell Steve was somewhere else because his eyes were closed like he was concentrating on something else but I could tell that he was pain. Chin what are we gonna do?"

 

"Danny don't worry about that right now-we have to take Steve to the hospital-he seems to be in a state of shock. Now Kono's already called EMS and they'll be here in a little while but come in and see if you can do anything to help him."

 

Danny nodded as he went in through the front door and to the bedroom. Steve still wasn't moving but he was breathing-they had already unlocked the chains and he could see red marks on his wrists and ankles and it just tore at Danny's heart to see his husband like this. He went over and gently held his hand, "Steve-it's me Danny-it's your Danno...come on babe snap out of it!" He began to pat Steve's check and that got a moan out of him, "Please stop no more Mark-I can't take it anymore"

 

"NO STEVE IT'S NOT MARK!! MARK IS DEAD-DO YOU HEAR ME! D-E-A-D DEAD GONE KUPUT NO MORE NOT COMING BACK!! I SHOT HIM IN THE HEAD!!"

 

That seemed to jolt something within Steve because he opened his eyes and saw the most wonderful face he never thought he would get to see again, "Really? He's dead? He can't hurt me anymore?" Steve asked in a voice so different that it scared Danny.

 

"Yes baby."


	27. 3 MONTHS LATER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forwarded this in time a little bit but i'll be doing flashbacks....ohhh and guess who's gonna make a surprise visit-someone whom we do not like and lets just say that danny has finally had enough and he says what he's been holding in for steve but now all bets are off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry i haven't been able to update this chapter but RL has been very hectic...

It had been three months since everything happened with Steve and it was confirmed that Steve was indeed with child at the hospital when they did the examination. Steve really wasn't shocked that he was pregnant; he was just glad Mark was dead and wouldn't go after him for cusitody of his child. When the doctors first mentioned it they gave him one of those pills and he threw it back yelling about how could he in good sense kill an innocent child that was a product of rape. Danny didn't stop him from ripping the doctors a new one because he felt the same way and to be honest this was their child even though it came from under different circumstances. When Steve was released and they were at home; they both sat on the bed and talked with Danny starting, "Look Steve I know we've been through hell and I know we both have our own emotional problems but what I realized is that our love will out shine everything and we'll always come back to each other. Steven I love you more than anything-more than life itself-just the thought of you dying is well I can't breath when I think about it so I don't. I am so sorry that I did that to you but just know that I'll never to do anything like that again."

 

By the time Danny was done Steve had wrapped himself around Danny and was crying into his neck saying, "I'm sorry too-I wasn't in my right mind-and yes I will always love you." Steve pulled back to look at Danny's beautiful blue eyes. Both of their eyes said everything and Danny knew that Steve wanted to kiss him but he wasn't ready yet and he understood-he was surprised that he even hugged him with everything that he went through but Danny as he always will reassured him, "You'll be fine and just know that I'm here when you're ready-okay?"

 

Steve smiled, "Okay"

 

"How's the baby?" Danny asked as he covered Steve's stomach with his hand and making small circles.

 

"Peanut's fine-I'm just glad the morning sickness is gone, I thought it would never end. Oh where's our other children at?"

 

"Well Grace is seeing her mother so she won't be back till next week and our other little ones are with the cousins houses-they thought we could have some time to ourselves."

 

"That's very sweet-we should thank them for everything that they've done for us."

 

Before Danny could respond the doorbell rang, "Wonder who could that be-no one we know uses a doorbell..." Steve stated as all his senses were hightened and Danny also became on high alert. Danny turned to Steve, "Babe stay here"

 

"No! I'm coming with you-you need back up"

 

"I don't want anything to happen to our baby."

 

"You're right but ok what if I stay behind you?"

 

"Oh alright but no jumping in front of me-got it?"

 

Steve nodded as Danny opened the door-both had their guns in hand ready to fire if need be. He motioned for Steve at the staircase while he went to the door, "Who is it?" Danny called through the door.

 

"It's Doris-you know Steven's mother."

 

A look of pure shock went over their faces as Danny nearly took the door off the hinges when he opened it, "Hello Doris-what do you want?"

 

"I came to see my son-what are you doing here?"

 

"First he's not your son and second I am his husband and how dare you just show up again after all this time!"

 

"Danny is that any way to treat your mother-in law"

 

"You are not my mother-in law because you would have to be a mother in the first place. Just hold on a second" Danny closed the door and turned to look at his husband who had tears in his eyes; he sighed and now was angry at her for making him cry then again he's been more emotional lately-hormones. He went over and took the gun from Steve's hand and set them on the bookcase, "Steve-baby-are you alright?"

 

"Why-why does she do this? Doesn't she know by now that I don't want anything to do with her? I mean she's never completely answered my question as to why the hell she did faked her death." At that moment Steve broke down into a full on crying mess with his head in the crook of Danny's neck and Danny wrapped him up in a tight embrace. Now Danny was a reasonable man but this was too much and he had enough and it was going to end today, "Babe? do you want me to talk to her?"

 

"You'd do that for me?"

 

"Yes-I hate the way she treated you and your family-that's just wrong."

 

"Yeah-can I watch?" Steve smiled that wonderful smile of his and Danny gently wiped the tears away, "Sure baby-come on sit down before your ankles start to swell."

 

Steve nodded as Danny let Doris in, "Well I was begining to wonder what was taking so long"

 

"Don't even start" Steve stated spitfully

 

"Steven!"

 

"Oh no you do not get to 'steven' him. I am sick and tired of you treating Steve this way-do you even know what he just went through three months ago! No of course not because you don't stay in his life long enough to find out what the hell is going on! He was kidnapped and raped by a sick bastard of a therapist and now he is pregnant!" and that's when Danny really unloaded on her,"You don't even know the meaning of what ohana means! your son was nearly killed by wofat and who was there to rescue him-me, who was THERE WHEN WAS SHAKING WITH FEAR FROM NIGHTMERES-HUH WHO! ME, WHO HELD HIM WHILE HE BROKE DOWN AND FREAKING CRIED HIS EYES OUT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HE WAS BACK IN THAT ROOM-ME!! WHO STAYED AND FREAKING CALLED THIS PLACE HOME-ME! IT WILL ALWAYS BE ME BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LEAVE UNLIKE YOU!"


End file.
